Friends Are Always There For You
by Pricat
Summary: Amore is Lilo's niece but being sent to a foster home but things change when she meets an experiment and together they'll learn to gether family and their one true place.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Are Always There for You**

**A/N This is my first Lilo/Stitch fic. I am a fan but I don't let others know. My fave experiments are Reuben, Leroy, 627 and Spooky. I was afraid of posting it but my sister said I should. I also like Stitch but I love both sides of his personality but I love his bad boy side. This fic is about friendship and finding a place where you belong. It also involves Reuben's young son Miko. I hope you enjoy. **

**I got the idea while listening to audio from the Stitch show in American Disneyland on an Inside the Magic pod cast.**

It was an normal day in Hawali but somebody was sad.

In a house like the others in Kauai, a young girl was lonely. She had wispy brown hair, sea green eyes, slender and wore black clothes and into fantasy books.

Her name was Amore.

She'd been brought to Hawali by her Aubt Lilo but she was moving in with a foster parent.

Her parents had abandoned her as a baby and didn't want her.

She was thirteen.

She had a good heart like her aunt but was misunderstood by other kids.

But she loved hearing about her aunt's stories about aliens and loved her aubt's pet alien Stitch.

He was the girl's only friend when she'd been living with her aunt until things were sorted out.

"Amore you okay?" Lilo asked as the girl nodded nervous.

"Aunt Lilo....... why does this man and his daughter want me?

Why can't I stay with you and Stitch?" the girl asked softly.

"Because I want to but....... it would be hard because I'm on the Galatic Council." Lilo answered.

Stitch was in the back seat and saw sadness in Amore's eyes.

"Amore......... ohana mean family, right?" he asked.

"Well....... yeah." Amore admitted.

"Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

Amore may be broken family but can fix it with new one like I did." the blue fluffy alien told her.

"Stiych I want a Mom and Dad like every other kid but I want to be with Aunt Lilo and you guys.

It'd be fun like in her stories." Amore replied sadly holding back tears as Lilo was putting gas in the car.

She noticed Stitch talking to Amore.

She'd a feeling Amore was upset about going to a foster home.

"_I wanted to keep you Amore but things can get dangerous in our ohana._

_I know your parents wanted me to be your care taker but I can't._

_One day you'll understand." _the twenty two year old thought sighing.

Amore was asleep in the back seat of the car.

She was dreaming about something.....

Lilo smiled seeing Stitch watch Amore sleep.

"Lilo....... why Amore not part of ohana?" he asked softly.

The twenty two year old sighed at her alien husband.

"I-I don't want her to be hurt by the likes of Hamsterviel.

Her parents would never forgive me if she got hurt or worse.

Besides in her new foster family, she'll be safe." Lilo answered him but there were tears in her hazel eyes.

"Lilo...... Stitch sorry." he replied softly.

"It's okay Stitch.

Let's just go home, okay?" Lilo answered as the car started off again.......

* * *

Amore woke up as the car stopped at Lilo's childhood home. Amore would be staying there with Lilo and the reat of her ohana and in the morning, she would take her niece to her foster home. Lilo had changed since she was a little girl. She was older and looked like Nani but also married to Stitch. Their feelings had grown strong for each other as Lilo had grown older and realised their love was powerful.

But the Grand Council Woman had allowed Lilo to join the Galatic Council when she was twenty one.

"Amore..... you okay?" Lilo asked the thirteen year old as the girl grabbed her back pack getting out of the car.

"I'm fine Aunt Lilo." she answered softly, holding back tears in her hazel eyes.

Stitch watched as they went into the house and followed them.

Nani smiled seeing Lilo walk in followed by Amore along with Jumba. She'd gotten married to David and had a young daughter named Alana who was five. She hoped that Amore was okay. She'd heard how Amore's parents had died when the girl was twelve.

"Hey Aunt Nani!

How're things?" Amore asked as Alana was playing tag with an experiment Jumba had made for the young girl.

"Mommy!

Lani and I are having fun but who's that?

She looks like Aunt Elora." the five year old asked her mother.

"This is Amore, she's Aunt Elora's daughter.

She's spending the night with us." Nani told her young daughter.

"Yeah!" the girl said as she and Lana were rolling around on the floor giggling and laughing.

Amore was in awe at the purple furred alien playing with the young girl.

Lana had blue eyes, light purple fur, blunt claws and soft ears like Stitch's.

Jumba was watching Amore from the space ship outside in the back yard.

"So this is bigger girl's niece huh?

Things are going to get busy around here." the scientist thought....

* * *

Amore sighed as she was in Lilo's old room unpacking as Nani came in.

She could tell the girl was sad about going to a foster home.

"Amore you'll be okay.

You remind me of Lilo when she was younger.

I'm sure you'll find your one true place where you'll belong." she told her as she touched the locket around her fair skinned neck.

Her parents had given it to her on her twelfth birthday and had a family picture inside it.

Tears were in Amore's hazel eyes.

Nani then decided to leave her alone for a while.

* * *

In the kitchen Lilo was ordering pizza while Stitch was with Jumba in the space ship.

"What's wrong Dad?" he asked Jumba.

"I've a feeling Hamsterviel's up to something and it involves Amore.

We have to keep a close eye on her, okay 626?" the scientist told him.

"Ihb!

Stutch will maks sure Amore safe." the blue furred alien told him.

"That's good son." Jumba replied as they heard Nani yelling at Lana.

Both young experiment and Alana had been finger painting and decided to finger paint on the celing.

Stitch along with Amore laughed at that entering the kitchen.

Amore was very quiet during dinner but Lilo understood as the girl left after eating a few pieces of pizza. She went to the room and lay on the bed. She was listening to music on her head phones but was sad.

"_I want a friend, somebody who's not afraid of me._

_Somebody who understands me....."_ she thought as the night wore on........

* * *

Rebuen was scared as he woke up in a cell in Hamsterviel's lab slong with Gantu.

He watched as a teenage hamster like alien approached him.

"Where is the Earth girl, the one who thwarted my father's plans with 626?" he asked Reuben.

"I don't know and I'm not talking to you hamster boy!" Reuben said angrily remembering what the alien had done to his son Miko.

Maru Hamsterviel had sent Reuben's son to Earth.

"Reuben it's okay.

I'm sure he'll be okay." Gantu reassured him as tears were in Reuben's eyes......

* * *

Lilo woke up at one in the morning after being shook awake by Stitch.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her hazel eyes.

"Amore gone!" Stitch told his wife.

"Where did she go?" she asked him.

"Stitch doesn't know." he answered.

"Go find her please!

I don't know what trouble she might get into." Lilo told him.

"Ibh Lilo." he replied leaving.

* * *

Amore felt better as she walked into the forest. The dark night emboding her feelings as she walked through the forest but she heard something whimpering. It was coming from behind a bush she was approaching.

"Meega help me!" the voice cried.

Amore then came to the bush and was surprised.

Curled up on the ground was an experiment curled up in a ball.

It had fluffy green fur, deep and soulful brown eyes, blunt claws and small slightly sharp teeth wiith small soft ears.

Amore couldn't help smiling at it.

"Hey it's okay little experiment.

I'm Amore, Aunt Lilo's niece.

Here." she said taking something out of her pocket.

It was an Oreo cookie.

The experiment smiled a little and nuzzled her as his blunt claws touched her sleeve.

"Meega friend.

Amore nice." he said in a soft sounding voice.

Amore giggled at him.

Stitch heard that as he was on a tree nearby and gasped.

"Meega not believe it!

Another cousin!" he breathed smiling but decided to leave them alone for now.

Amore realised she had to leave but the experiment whimpered.

"Amore no go!" she heard him say.

"Okay I'll stay.

It's better than waiting for my Aunt to take me to a foster home." she muttered as the experiment fell asleep after Amore sang to him in Japanese.

Stitch decided to wait until morning..........


	2. Start of A Special Bond

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Thank you for your reviews!! They make me happy and want to write more. Especially honoured to Kitten630 for reading and reviewing because I really like Jube Jube along with Stitch800000. Here's more for everybody. I also like Remmy and Ace along with Spike and Nosy. I just remembered them today. Please keep reading this.**

Early morning sunlight rose over Kauai but Lilo was worried.

Amore hadn't came back yet along with Stitch.

"I hope they're okay." she thought as she yawned getting out of bed.

Nani was in bed but Alana was already up watching television in the living room with Lana.

She was reminded of herself at Alana's age.........

* * *

"Unn....... the morning sun........ it always hurts my eyes waking up." Amore muttered as her eyes opened.

But a huge smile was on her face seeing the experiment she'd found last night curled up beside her.

She couldn't resist watching him.

He was very cute awake and asleep.

She then heard him cry a little waking up.

"Hey buddy it's okay.

I'm still here!

See?" she told him softly stroking his emerald green fur as Miko began to calm down.

"Miko cry because he has noone." he said sadly.

"Miko?

Is that your name?" the girl asked him softly.

The emerald green experiment nodded in reply.

"Yes.

My name Miko." he answered her.

"Miko you're not alone.

You have me." she told him.

Miko's eyes went wide at that.

"You want Miko as friend?" he asked surprised.

Amore nodded.

"Yes I do." she replied to him as he hugged her, his ears nuzzling her chest.

Amore giggled at that.

Stitch woke up hearing that surprised.

He hadn't heard the girl laugh besides last night before dinner.

He then climbed down the tree and ran towards where Amore and Miko were.

"Amore!

You' re okay!

Cousin?

Lilo worried about you." he told her.

"Yeah, Yeah I know Stitch but I felt like I had to go for a while.

Escape, you know?" she told him as Miko hid behind her back.

"Why cousin afraid of Stitch?

We ohana." he told Miko.

"I guess he's just shy around other experiments.

I guess he'll come around in time.

His name is Miko.

We became friends last night at midnight." Amore told the blue fluffy alien.

Stitch had a feeling they were like him and Lilo when they first met. He knew that Amore needed and wanted a friend so decided to not tell Lilo and the others know.

"Stitch keep Miko secret from Aunt Lilo and the others." he replied to her.

"Come on Miko let's go home." Amore told the fluffy green experiment.

"Miko like the sound of that." Miko told her as he climbed into Amore's back pack but burped a little as he found more Oreoes.

Both Amore and Stitch laughed at that as they left........

* * *

Gantu saw worry in Reuben's eyes as they were in the cell.

The golden coloured experiment was worried for his son but Gantu had been helping him relax.

"But I'm worried for my little guy.

Earth is unfamiliar to him.

What if somebody mean finds him or hurts him?

We've gotta do something!" Reuben told the captain of the Galatic Armada.

Gantu understood his friend's worry as his fatherly instincts were going over board.

Gantu then found something in his pocket/

It was a half footlong sub with peanut butter and pineapples in it.

"Reuben eat, okay?

You need to use your strength to get us out of here." Gantu said as Reuben took it.

There was great sadness in Reuben's eyes seeing it.

He'd made it for Miko.

"_Please be okay my little guy._

_Daddy's coming, no matter what!"_ he thought eating as Maru cackled.

"Thinking about your pathetic son 625?" the hamster like alien teen snickered.

"You'd better not hurt him or I'll destroy you gerbil boy!" Reuben growled angrily as Gantu put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt him.

Why would I want an experiment who is totally good like Ace?" Maru told him.

Reuben smiled knowing that Miko had no bad bone in his body but was worried about what Maru was up to and hoped Stitch and the others would try to stop him.....

* * *

Amore sighed as she and Stitch returned to her Aunt Lilo's house. She had put thoughts of going to a foster home out of her mind last night after finding Miko.

"Home......" she heard Miko say from her back pack as they went up the steps to the front door.

"For this morning, it is." Amore told him.

The experiment was confused by Amore's answer.

"Why not?

Miko don't understand." the emerald green experiment asked but Amore didn't answer.

Lilo and Nani were relieved to see Amore return with Stitch but saw her go upstairs.

Stitch sighed at that.

He knew she was thinking about the foster family she would be going to.

"Amore sad." he told himself as he went into the kitchen to have some late breakfast.

Miko saw sadness in Amore's hazel eyes as they were in Lilo's childhood bedroom but wondered what was wrong because he'd never seen her cry before.

"Amore why are you sad?

Naga cry.

Miko hate to see Amore sad." he told her as he wiped away her tears with his hands.

"T-Thanks Miko.

I'm just sad because....... nobody wants me and they're making me go to a foster ohana which I'm going to hate.

They don't know me no matter what Nani and Aunt Lilo say.

At least I have you." Amore told him.

"Amore not alone.

Miko go with you.

That way Amore not alone.

We ohana." Miko told her.

A smile crossed Amore's face slowly hearing that from the experiment's mouth.

"Yes we're ohana.

Just like Stitch and my Aunt Lilo.

They were misunderstood and lonely like us before they met and good things happened.

Let's get something to eat, okay?

Stay here, okay?

But if Aunt Lilo or Nani or anybody comes in beeside me and Stitch, hide okay?

Unless you want Jumba to take you away from me and I don't want that to happen.

I care about you." Amore told him.

"Ibh Amore.

Miko understands.

Miko care about Amore too." he told her as she got onto the platform and it went down.

Stitch smiled a little as he saw Amore enter the kitchen making toast and preparing to spread peanut butter on it.

"Miko okay?" he asked her.

"Yes Stitch he's okay.

Just worried." Amore answered pouring orange juice into a glass.

"Amore........ meega okay?

You seem sad." he told her but her soft facial expression hardened hearing that.

"I'm fine Stitch.

Just drop it." she answered leaving with a tray and going upstairs......

* * *

Nani saw worry in Lilo's eyes as the time to take Amore to her foster home was rapidly approaching. She knew her sister had been feeling guilty because she wanted to protect Amore from guys like Hamsterviel.

"Nani am I a monster because it seems like I don't want to be Amore's care taker?" she asked her.

"No you're not.

You just care about her with your heart.

When all this started, I was worried about you.

But things turned out okay.

Maybe a foster Ohana is Amore's one true place." Nani told her as Lilo got ready.

"_I hope Nani's right."_ Lilo thought as she called for Amore.

Amore came down with her back pack on and Miko was asleep in it.

Lilo saw she'd been crying but the girl was hiding it.

"Let's go okay Amore honey?" Lilo asked.

But Amore didn't reply as they walked out of the house, down the steps and into Lilo's car.

Lilo saw sadness and anger in Amore's eyes as they drove away from the house.........


	3. Adjusting to Her New Ohana

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more!**

**Amore arrives at her foster home but will find it hard to adjust. I'm happy others like this but I'm glad I posted this now.**

Lilo sighed as her car pulled up at a house on the other side of town.

She saw Amore touching the locket around her neck nervously, thinking about her parents.

She heard Miko snore a little and a sad smile was on her face.

"Amore I'm sorry that you can't be part of my ohana because I know how badly you want to be but after what nearly happened if we hadn't stopped Hamsterviel and all those Leroy clones, I didn't want anything to happen to my ohana or people I care about.

But I'll bet with this ohana, you'll find your one true place.

I know it." Lilo told her niece.

Amore sighed at that as Lilo knocked on the door.

It opened and a man wearing sun glasses, slender, wore an necklace.

"Hi there.

I'm Lucas.

Is this the new addition to our family?" the man asked Lilo.

The woman nodded in reply.

"Yes this is my niece Amore." Lilo told him.

"H-Hello." she said sounding like Stitch.

Lilo couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello Amore.

Don't worry honey you'll love it here." he told her.

Lilo nodded as they went inside.......

* * *

Reuben awoke as he felt Gantu shake him awake gently.

He'd been dreaming about being with Miko especially the day when Maru had created Miko.

"Reuben you okay?" he asked him.

".....I-I'm okay Gantu.

Just got something in my eye." the experiment told his friend.

"Reuben....... I bet Lilo found Miko and is taking good care of him." he assured him.

"I-I know but...... I've loved my little Miko since he was created.

Sure he's no badness but he's my son and I love him with all my heart and the entire contents of a sandwich." he told him nearly breaking down.

Gantu noticed Maru wasn't around and used his giant hand to open the cell, deactivated the alarms and ran to a hangar with cruisers in it.

Reuben then hot wired it and it took off.

There was a smile on the experiment's face as he prepared to engage hyperdrive.

"_I'm coming Miko._

_Daddy won't leave you._

_It doesn't matter that you're like Ace._

_I loved you from the first moment I saw you, like the first sandwich I ever had."_ Reuben thought as they were out of sight......

* * *

Amore was miserable as she lay on the bed in her new room.

It'd been a few hours after Lilo left and she felt a little alone until she heard Miko yawn as he climbed out of her back pack. He then lay beside her staring up at the purple walls with posters she'd put up of alien space ships. She felt like an experiment after it had been activated and she had a feeling she wouldn't fit in with her new foster father or sister.

Eariler she'd peeked into her foster sister's room and saw that it was a typical girl's room with make up, posters of boy bands and stuff Amore loathed with a passion.

"Amore where are we?" Miko asked her scared.

He was more used to Lilo's house. Amore wished they'd just stayed there where they would fit in way better than with Kelsry and her Dad but knew Lilo wouldn't be happy if she did come.

"It's supposed to be home but I don't like it.

I really wish we were back with Aunt Lilo and the others." she answered bitterly as she felt Miko nuzzle her.

"Mahalo Miko.

Let's see what Kelsey's like.

Maybe she mightn't be too bad as her room is." the teen said to him.

"Amore..... what's a Kelsey?

Is it something trying to hurt Amore?" the experiment ssid to her.

She couldn't help laughing at him.

"Did Miko say something wrong?" he asked her.

"Naga Miko.

Kelsey is meant to be my sister but judging from her room, she might not be friendly but it's okay." Amore told him.

She hadn't told her new foster family yet about Miko but had still to decide.

She knew they wouldn't understand Miko or that he was a genetic experiment from outer space.

She'd have to wait and see about that as time went on.......

* * *

Rebuen felt calm as they landed on the outskirts of Kauai near the waterfall Gantu's ship had crash landed beside. He had promised himself he would find Miko no matter what it took but he had a feeling he was with a human, a nice human because both he and Miko were linked through their hearts and emotions especially love and sadness because Rebuen had seen Miko with Amore in his dreams whenever he slept in that cell Maru had put him in along with Gantu. The former captain of the Galatic Armarda smiled seeing his friend was feeling a little like his normal self again.

Gantu saw a far off look in Reuben's eyes as he heard Miko laughing in his head.

"Reuben?

Reuben?

625!" he said snapping the experiment out of his trance.

"Sorry Gantu.

I...... heard Miko.

He seemed really happy.

I guess Lilo found him and is taking good care of my little guy for me.

Let's go!" he said excitedly.

He wondered why Gantu wasn't following him.

"Go on without me Reuben.

I'll follow later." Gantu answered seeing Reuben run off nearly at the speed of light.

He had a feeling that soon Maru would come after them and that wouldn't be good." he thought worriedly.....

* * *

Kelsey wasn't too thrilled about having Amore for a sister. The sixteen year old had came home from cheerleading practise and was surprised to find Amore lying on her bed with Miko beside her but her Dad had told her this was their family now and nothing would change that even though Kelsey tried to get her way as she did normally but her father had made it clear that nothing would make him change his mind.

She scowled at Amore sitting opposite her at the table in the kitchen.

"I don't know why Dad wanted a freak like you in our family but you're not my sister.

You'll never be part of our family." Kelsey whispered as Amore laid her head on her arms which were on the table as her Dad returned with take out.

She felt that she was about to cry but wouldn't let Kelsey see.

She'd tried to be nice to Kelsey, to get to know her but the airhead didn't care about Amore or want to.

But Amore was thinking of Miko.

She'd been reading a book to him before Kelsey came home.

"_At least Miko makes living with her better._

_Gantu should blast Kelsey into space dust."_ Amore thought as their father returned.

Amore smiled a little as she kept some of the food fot Miko because he was hungry.

She'd given him some pineapple to eat for a snack.

"You girls getting along okay?" Lucas asked seeing a scowl on both girl's faces.

"I know you don't like each other but once you get to know each other, I bet you'll like each other." he said glaring at Kelsey.

She smiled as Amore excused herself from the table and went upstairs. She heard Miko growl happily as she opened her door and jumped excitedly on her bed. She laughed softly at that.

"You're making me think of Stitch whenever he eats a lot of coconut cake and drinks nothing but coffee." she said as Miko landed on his patookie gently.

"Sorry Amore but Miko happy you here.

Miko lonely when you go." the experiment said, his nose smelling the food she'd brought for him.

"Sorry Miko.

I hate not being with you too because you're more fun than the Kelsey beast and Lucas.

I'm going to the beach for a while.

Wanna come?" she told him watching him eat.

"Ibh!" he answered excitedly.

Amore smiled broadly at that as he climbed into her back pack after finishing eating and Amore had put the trash in the waste paper basket.

Kelsey was also going out with her friends but was going to the mall but had overheard Kelsey saying mean things about Amore on the phone to her friends.

But the girl pushed the thoughts out of her head as she heard Miko talking excitedly.

She loved being at the beach and writing stories about aliens and sketching.

She'd already started a sketch of Miko but arriving at the beach, Miko was very quiet.

"_Daddy's here!_

_Miko show Amore."_ the experiment thought as his eyes glowed with yellow light unaware he was connecting to Reuben emotionally with excitement.

* * *

Rebuen had been feeling Miko's emotional link all day since he and Gantu had returned to Kauai and had a strong link on the beach as he followed the feeling as his golden coloured furry feet ran across the sand.

"_I'm coming my little guy."_ he thought as the feeling grew stronger.

He then felt the source as Miko and Amore were in a hammock near a shady tree and ran towards it hearing Miko's voice.

He smiled seeing he was okay and very happy as Miko jumped off the hammock and ran to his father as Amore was worried seeing that......


	4. Reuniting Father and Son

**_S_Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more and Reuben's in this chapter, yay!**

**I'm glad I did decide to post it. Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Oh yeah 627 might be in this chapter too because I like him and I felt sorry for him reading Kitten630's poem, That's all I Own, a Number.**

"Miko who's this?

Do you know him?

He looks just as cute as you." Amore said to the emerald green experiment.

Miko smiled at Reuben.

"This my Daddy.

We were separated by mean Hamsterviel kid but okay now Miko and Daddy are together again." Miko answered her.

Reuben smiled stroking Miko's furry head seeing Amore.

"Aloha kid.

I'm Reuben.

I can't believe you took so good care of my little guy.

You don't know how much he means to me." Reuben told her as he shook hands with her.

"Actually I do Reuben.

He's been helping me while he's been on this planet.

I understand if you wanna leave.

Everybody else does, my parents, Aunt Lilo." Amore told him.

"We need a place to stay for a while while some bad guys are looking for Gantu and me.

It's okay if we stay with you?" Reuben answered as Amore smiled broadly.

"Ibh it's okay.

Without you, my life would be miserable." Amore told them as they realised it was nearly curfew.......

* * *

Jumba was anxious as he saw the Grand Council Woman on his inter galatic phone.

He wondered what she wanted because he hadn't created any new experiments in a while.

"Greetings once more Dr Jukiba.

There is need for you and your ohana right now.

Maru Hamsterviel, Dr Hamsterviel's son has escaped and is trying to take over the galaxy as revenge for what Lilo and Stitch had done to protect the other cousins and Earth.

He must be stopped at all costs, understand?" she explained to him.

"Ibh I understand but why haven't you told us this before?" Jumba asked her.

"We thought we had him under our control in a cell but somebody busted him out." the Grand Council Woman answered as she hung up.

"Must tell bigger girl and 626 about this at once!" he thought going downstairs to the living room.......

* * *

Miko was happily talking to his father as they were both in Amore's back pack but the golden coloured experiment noticed the girl was quiet as they walked back but saw her stop as she came near an alley way. Reuben had a feeling he knew who was in there as Amore heard soft crying from a cardboard box.

"Aloha anybody there?

I'm not going to hurt you." Amore called out softly.

"Ibh I'm here." a voice said weakly as Reuben was afraid as Amore came towards the box as something came out of it.

It was an experiment but his eyes had lost it's shine, his beauitful red fur had became muddy and ruined and wore old clothes.

Amore felt sorry for him.

"Who're you?

Why're you like this?

You're hurt!" Amore told the experiment as he sank to his knees in pain.

"627 you okay?" Reuben asked carefully approaching the experiment as Amore picked him up gently.

"Reuben...... what happened to him?

Why hasn't my Aunt Lilo helped him?

I don't understand!" Amore told him sadly.

"Kid this is 627 which Jumba made after Stitch but he had too much badness so he was kept in his pod but......." Reuben told her.

"But what Reuben?

He needs help, food and warmth and people to care about him." Amore told him hugging 627 gently hearing the red furred experiment cough slightly.

"Kid there's some experiments even your Aunt or my cousin Stitch can help. 627 was too much trouble so one day Jumba abandoned him, leaving him to fend for himself.

All the experiments were surprised but only one was sad for 627, his older brother Leroy." Reuben explained to her.

627's eyes were wide seeing somebody like Amore wanting to help him.

"Why meega care about me?

My so called ohana didn't want me.

Who're you?" the sad experiment asked her.

"Amore.

Let's take you to Jumba.

Maybe he'll help." she answered stroking him.

Reuben smiled seeing how gentle and calm 627 was with Amore.

"_She's just like her Aunt._

_Caring about us."_ the golden furred experiment thought as he climbed back into her back pack along with Miko.

"Amore will he be okay?" Miko whimpered softly seeing how hurt and sad 627 was.

"Don't worry Miko I'm going to try." Amore replied as she went off.......

* * *

Maru cackled as he arrived on Earth preparing to carry out his take over of the galaxy.

"It doesn't matter that Reuben got away but he was my only lead to where the other experiments are on this planet but it doesn't matter because soon this pitiful planet will be mine!" the hamster like alien teen smiled.

He needed the other experiments help........

* * *

Reuben was amazed at what Amore was trying to do for 627 as they arrived at Lilo's house. He knew that Lilo had changed in the last twenty two years along with Stitch but hoped that things would be okay. Amore smiled hearing noises come from the huge red space ship in the back yard as she went in through the side gate.

Jumba was with Stitch telling what the Grand Council Woman had told him.

But they stopped talking seeing Amore.

"Amore what are you doing here?" Stitch asked seeing Jumba gasp.

He'd seen the state 627 was in.

"My poor little creation.

What has happened to you?" he asked laying the red furred experiment on a table.

"D-Daddy?

Why help me?

Meega thought...... you hate 627.

Been like this since ohana not wanting me." he said weakly as Jumba had tears in his four eyes.

"Uncle Jumba I..... want you to help him." Amore told him.

"I will younger girl but it's not just his wounds is it?" he asked her.

Amore nodded in reply.

"Yes.

You have to redesign his behaviour so that he isn't an ultimate bully.

That way he can find an ohana of his own...... or rejoin Aunt Lilo's.

I know how he feels." Amore told him as Jumba nodded.

"I'll try but you should go before Lilo sees." Jumba answered.

Amore understood.

"Mahalo Jumba.

I knew you'd understand." the teen said leaving them.......

* * *

Reuben had been very quiet along with Miko as they went home with Amore. He was thinking about how Jumba had wanted to help 627 like that because Amore had brought him but hadn't seen Jumba sad like that before in his life. But they both saw sadness in Amore's eyes as she entered the house of her foster family.

Lucas was in bed but Kelsey was still up watching T.V.

"Hey Freakazoid.

Were you at your home planet?

Why don't you go back there where you belong?" the girl told Amore as she went upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Reuben and Miko then climbed out of Amore's back pack onto the bed beside her.

Miko saw Amore curled up in a ball as he approached her.

"Aloha oe, Aloha Oe." he sang a little softly as Amore removed her hands from her face but Reuben gasped seeing tears falling down her face.

"_Poor kiddo._

_This ohana isn't working for her._

_Why can't she just live with Lilo?"_ Reuben thought looking into Amore's eyes with a deep, soulful look on his face.

"Hey kid it'll be okay.

If that jerk can't see how sweet and kind you are, she's a stupid head." he said.

"Kelsey's...... a stupid head?

H-How do you know?" she asked him softly.

"Because she doesn't know that you're a kind person with a very big heart like your aunt. She always wanted to help us experiments find our one true place." Reuben began.

"What is an one true place?" Amore asked the experiment curious.

"It's the one place where you fit in and feel like you belong and I can tell this place isn't yours.

You belong with Lilo and her ohana.

I saw it in you when you helped 627.

I bet he'll be able to find somebody who really cares about him.

Like you with Miko." Reuben explained seeing her smile as she wiped away the tears.

"Mahalo 625." she said kissing him on his golden furred cheek.

Miko laughed as his father blushed.

"M-Mahalo but my name's Reuben." he replied.

"Sorry about that Reuben.

I'm Amore.

Maybe...... I'll find my one true place someday with you and Miko's help." she said yawning.

She fell asleep on the bed in her pyjamas with Reuben and Miko beside her......

* * *

At midnight Reuben was shaken awake by Miko.

"What's up little guy?

Bad dream?" he said.

"Naga.

Amore." the young green furred experiment told his father pointing to Amore who was tossing and turning in her sleep murmuring something in her sleep.

"Please..... don't go.

The storm......." she said in her sleep.

Reuben wondered what was wrong but had a feeling it was to do with why Amore was with this mistake of a foster ohana who didn't know her or try to help her. He'd noticed how sad she'd looked at the beach eariler seeing people surfing. He'd asked her about it but she wouldn't answer his question.

"Poor Amore.

At least I....... love you along with Miko." he thought as he hugged her but decided to wake her up.

"H-Huh?

Reuben what's going on?" she asked him softly with red rims around her eyes.

"Miko heard you talking in your sleep along with you tossing and turning.

Why were you dreaming about a storm?" the experiment asked her.

"It's how I became ohanaless.

I really don't feel like talking about it now, okay?

But I'll tell you." she answered yawning but felt Reuben lie his head on her shoulder.

"Amore you'll be okay.

You deserve a better ohana than this." he told her.

"Ibh but Aunt Lilo won't take me in.

She thinks I'm going to get hurt." Amore told him sadly.

"Amore she's worried because she cares about you deeply.

The Aloha Spirit you've been showing might help you out.

You just need faith." he reassured her as they fell asleep.......


	5. Twist of Fate

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like. I just finished watching Lilo and Stitch, the first movie. I haven't watched it in a very, very long while.**

**I hope everybody likes.**

It was late morning as Amore's eyes opened hearing Miko talking as he and Reuben were already up.

She smiled seeing him and remembering what she and Reuben had been talking about last night.

"Morning guys." she told them seeing Miko eating Oreoes.

"Morning Amore.

You sleep okay?" Reuben asked her nervous.

"I'm fine Reuben.

How're you?

You were great last night." Amore told him.

Miko saw his father blush at that.

Reuben had snuck down to the kitchen while Kelsey was asleep but had heard Kelsey's father on the phone with Cobra Bubbles.

He hoped Amore would be okay as she was nervous.

It was her first day of junior high.

* * *

Lilo sighed as she heard the phone ring. She'd been expecting this call since last night since she'd phoned Lucas, Amore's foster father and knew that Amore had been miserable there but had tried to get along with Lucas and Kelsey but also Jumba talking to her about Amore coming to her last night with 627 and about ohana.

She lifted up the phone.

"Hello?" she said answering.

_"Hello Lilo._

_This is Cobra Bubbles._

_Have you made up your mind_?" he told the girl on the other end of the line in his car.

"Yes I have Cobra." Lilo told him.

_"That's good Lilo._

_You and I both know she belongs with you but I have to go._

_I'm on the trail of something._

_She'll be waiting at the foster home after school_." Cobra told her as he hung up.

Nani smiled listening to her younger sister's conversation with Cobra.

Alana and Lana were eating breakfast in the kitchen but Stitch had already finished and was with Jumba.

Jumba was examining 627 as the red furred experiment was asleep on a table.

"Amore like lilo huh?" he asked his scientist father.

Jumba nodded in reply.

He'd allowed the other experiments to call him father or Daddy but smiled at that.

"Ibh Stitch she does.

Only I've a feeling Maru's up to something." the scientist told him as he put a genetic sample of 627's DNA into the computer.

The fluffly blue alien nodded at that but saw Nosy and Spike run into the ship as somebody had chased them.

"Calm down my little ones.

What's wrong?" Jumba said.

"Leroy's on Earth helping that Hamsterviel kid.

He wanted Spike and me to help but Spike used his spikes to dumb Leroy down for a while." Nosy told him.

Jumba was very worried at that.

He hoped that the other experiments were okay......

* * *

Amore walked back to her foster home sad.

Things hadn't gone well at her school because most of the kids didn't like her and thought she was weird and strange but it didn't matter because she was thinking about what Miko and Reuben were doing right now but surprised to see her Aunt Lilo's car outside her foster home and wondered what was going on as she ran into the house through the front door.

Lilo was talking to Lucas while drinking lemonade.

Amore smiled broadly as she went upstairs to her room and saw Reuben and Miko on her bed listening to music while Reuben was eating a sandwich he'd made while nobody was in the kitchen.

"Aloha Rueben, Miko!

You'll never guess who's downstairs!" Amore told them sitting on the bed beside them.

"Lilo?

Yeah she's been here since after lunch.

She was talking to that guy you're supposed to call your father." Reuben told her smiling.

Miko hugged her as she laughed.

"Aloha Amore." the teen heard somebody say as Reuben and Miko got back into Amore's back pack.

The teen smiled seeing who it was.

"Aloha Aunt Lilo.

Why're you here?" she asked her curious.

"Let's just say I made a mistake sending you here.

Let's go home." she told her as the teen picked up her back pack and left the room.....

* * *

Maru smiled as his first new experiment had been created with darkish fur, dark eyes, sharp claws and a destructive nature. He'd made it from Leroy's DNA but had no goodness in him. Leroy smiled at the new experiment as Maru was training it.

"Soon this planet will be ours.

We'll take care of Jumba's weak hearted experiments and the Earth forms that help them." the hamster like alien teen told the red furred experiment.

"Ibh master.

This planet belong to us soon." Leroy cackled as he shot at targets with a plasma blaster.....

* * *

Lilo smiled as the car stopped at her childhood home as Amore figured out what her Aunt had done.

She'd made up her mind and decided to let Amore live with her ohana in her house.

"Mahalo Aunt Lilo.

You don't know how much this means to me.

But...... I need to go see somebody, okay?" Amore told her as she went into the back yard and went into the space ship.

Stitch was there waiting for Jumba.

He watched 627 sleeping peacefully with marks where Jumba had been injecting syringes filled with experimental formulas to help the experiment feel better.

"Aloha Amore.

You...... came to see 627?" the blue fluffy alien asked her softly.

Amore nodded to him.

"Yes I was thinking of him along..... with somebody else." Amore told him.

"Ibh he doing okay.

Dad working hard to help him." Stitch told her stroking 627's furry head as he moaned softly as pain was in his body.

"A-Amore....... you came to see 627?" he said softly gritting his teeth in pain.

"Yes and no.

Aunt Lilo let me live here with you guys.

Cool huh?" Amore answered him.

Reuben smiled eating some pineapple upside down cake as Miko was playing with Lana and Alana.

Pleakley was surprised to see him and Miko at the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Gantu?

What happened?" the one eyed alien asked the golden furred experiment.

"We escaped from Maru's lab.

Gantu's making sure Maru hasn't followed us." Reuben told him.

But Nani smiled seeing the way he looked at Amore as she was playing with Miko outside.

"They're just like Lilo and Stitch.

I'm not surprised." she thought as Alana was taking her nap as she saw Gantu show up.

He looked worried........


	6. Precious To Him

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Thanks to Stitch8000 for his reviews along with those who've reviewed so far in this fic. I hope you like and enjoy this next chapter. Reuben is awesome and Miko is a sweetie so it's hard not to go on with this since all weekend I've been thinking about this fic and listening to Lilo and Stitch music along with the pod cast I told you about. **

Reuben saw fear in Gantu's eyes, somwething he'd never saw before in his life.

"_He must be really freaked out by whatever Maru unleashed on him." _he thought.

There were wounds and scratch marks on Gantu's arms and hands.

"It..... was Maru but he had Leroy but an new experiment with him.

One we've never seen before and stronger than Stitch." the captain of the Galatic Armada told them.

Lilo was curious yet worried about Gantu's answer.

"Maybe Jumba can find it's weakness." she said as Nani was making dinner with Pleakley's help.

But Reuben entered Jumba's ship looking for Jumba.

He was surprised to see 627 lying in a bed asleep.

Jumba's testing was nearly done but he was always tired from it and having to rest. His eyes were wide seeing Reuben here.

"You..... want Jumba to make you something so you can be with Amore, right?

I can see it in those eyes of yours especially when she found me in that alley." 627 told him.

"Yeah I love her okay?

From the first moment we met on that beach but...." he admitted.

"But what cousin?" 627 asked him.

"She's human and I'm not." Reuben told him.

"So?

Jumba can help you with that little detail.

If Stitch has Lilo, why can't you have Amore?" the red furred experiment said as Rebuen nodded.

"You're so right cousin.

What you said was like a heck yes to my suggestion.

Just don't let anybody especially Amore know.

I'll tell her when I'm ready." Rebuen replied as Jumba returned.

"It seems things are progressing nicely and the behaviour modification is working very well.

I've a feeling your true place will be yours soon." he told him.

"Mahalo Jumba." 627 answered.

Jumba sighed at that.

627 never called him father or Daddy.

He had a feeling he couldn't trust him after abandoning him in the world.

But he smiled seeing Reuben there.

"I can see you there Reuben.

You don't have to ask because I've already worked on that little problem.

Give Amore this in her drink and she'll be able to become yours." he told him handing him a vial.

"Thanks Pops." Rebuen told him leaving the ship but heard whimpering from Miko.

"What's going on my little guy?" Reuben asked him as he felt somebody behind Miko.

It was Leroy.

"Aloha loser." he cackled as Reuben growled seeing him scratch Miko's cheek with his sharp claw making him hurt a little.

"Daddy!" Miko cried as Amore ran out to see what was going on and gasped.

"Reuben who's that and whast's going on?" she asked him.

"I'll explain later, for now get out of here!" Reuben told her handing her the vial Jumba had given him and put it in her back pack.

"But.... what about you?" she asked.

"Just go get Jumba and the others!" Reuben told her as Miko ran towards her but another experiment stopped the emerald green furred experiment.

"Not so fast!" it cackled as Miko cried a little as Amore ran off......

* * *

Maru cackled finding Jumba in the space ship along with 627.

Jumba was mad that Maru was causing so much trouble to avenge his father Dr Hamsterviel.

"What're you doing here?

I thought you were in lock down!" the scientist yelled angrily.

"Let's just say a friend helped me out of prison.

it must bring shame on you Jumba knowing that you were once the most respected evil genius in the galaxy, even my father said that but now living on this planet has made you weak, soft hearted along with your experiments.

They were meant to destroy but instead they help humans and live in peace.

At least some of them aren't as weak and abandoned their programming, right 627?

Your brother's out there kicking that loser Reuben's butt.

Want to help him?" Maru said to Jumba.

627 looked at his creator and then at Maru but remembered something he'd talked about with Jumba a week ago when they were talking about needing others and an one true place to call his own.

"Naga help Maru!

Lilo and Papa Jumba right about family!

627 has changed." the red furred experiment told Maru.

Jumba saw him lunge at Maru and was fighting him.

He saw Amore come in.

"Jumba help!

Two experiments are fighting Reuben and one of them has Miko!" the teen told him.

Jumba watched as 627 took care of Maru damaging him.

"Good work 627.

You're making me very proud." Jumba told him.

"_Papa proud of meega?_

_Wow....."_ the red furred experiment thought as he, Jumba and Amore ran out of the space ship.

"Let's go help 625!" Jumba said as they agreed......

* * *

Leroy laughed as Reuben got to his furry feet. The golden furred experiment had minor cuts and lots of wounds and scratches from fighting Leroy while trying to help Miko.

"Give it up loser!

A sandwich eating blubber butt can't defeat me.

Not even Stitch so give up." Leroy told Reuben as anger was in his eyes.

"Go Daddy show him what you can do!" Miko said as the experiment that had hostage had him in his clutches.

"Don't worry little guy.

Daddy's going to kick Leroy's butt!" Reuben yelled as Amore was fighting the experiment and managed to get Miko free.

"627 help Reuben!" Jumba said to the red furred experiment.

"Ibh father!" 627 replied as he lunged at Leroy but was thrown off by his brother.

"You're weak just like Reuben brother.

Let me take care of him.

Besides 625's alway's been a loser and now having a coward for a son and being in love with a human has made him weaker still." Leroy told Reuben.

Suddenly Jumba and the others watched as Reuben got to his feet slowly.

His eyes then glowed with blue light.

"W-What's going on with Reuben?" Lilo asked Jumba.

"Not sure big girl but I think Leroy just pushed him." Jumba replied.

"First off Leroy I've never been weak.

I've been strong all along but just held back.

Having ohana doesn't make me weak, it's made me stronger and at least Amore loves me and I'll always love her no matter what!

You're nothing but the ultimate bully Leroy." Reuben yelled as powerful blue energy emitted from his golden furred hands hitting Leroy.

Jumba was amazed along with the others.

"I'm glad I'm not like you.

At least I have a heart." Reuben said as Leroy short circuited and passed out.

Maru was angry as he picked up Leroy but as they left, the new experiment picked up Amore much to Reuben's surprise and shock.

"No Amore! he yelled sinking to his furry yellow knees as Maru left with Leroy, his new experiment and Amore as the ship took off......

* * *

Maru cackled as he steered the ship to Turo.

He knew that taking Amore was perfect revenge for Reuben but would use her as bait to lure Jumba and his so called ohana to Turo.

"It's falling very nicely into place." he thought as a Leroy clone took Amore and put her in a cell......

* * *

Stitch saw Reuben outside while Lilo and the others were cleaning up. He was looking at the setting sun as it was going down. But he was thinking about Amore. He knew he cared deeply about the human girl like he did about Lilo. He hoped he'd be okay.

"Reuben oki-taka?" Stitch said as he handed the golden furred experiment a burger.

"Mahalo cousin.

I-I'm hoping Amore's okay.

I care about her deeply the way you do for Lilo." Reuben said to him.

"I know you do cousin but you have to hope she's okay." Stitch reassured him.

"Yeah...... but I feel like I failed the one human who truly cares about me from Maru.

Do you know how it feels to fail?" the golden coloured experiment told him.

"Ibh.

When my molecules acted up and I kept going back and forth from being good to bad and back, I accidentally lost control and hurt Lilo. After I was healed, I promised myself I would protect her no matter what.

I know how you want to protect Amore.

You just have to believe that love is stronger than anything, even death." Stitch told him.

Reuben nodded feeling a little better.

"Mahalo Stitch.

I feel a little better." he told him.

But he could hear somebody calling in his mind.

"_Reuben....... please help."_ Amore told him in his head as Stitch wondered what was wrong.

"Amore..... I can hear her in my head." Reuben said as his eyes closed because he was totally exhausted and hurt from his fight with Leroy.

Stitch then lifted him up gently and walked to his father's space ship in the back yard.

* * *

Jumba sighed sadly seeing Stitch bring Reuben into his examination room. The four eyed alien had red rims around his eyes and it looked to Stitch that the former evil genius had been crying and was surprised.

Jumba never cried in his life.

"626 what happened to Reuben?" the scientist said to his alien experiment son.

"Reuben needs help Dad.

He's totally exhausted and hurt from fighting Leroy.

He heard Amore's voice in his head.

How can that be?

How did he weaken Leroy?" the blue fluffy alien told him.

"His attack was powerful because Reuben put all his anger from the suffering he's been through and made an attack out of his desire to protect his ohana and Amore.

He is connected to Amore through his heart.

Like yours with Lilo.

He cares for her so much, he asked me for something so she could become an experiment like him so they could be in love." Jumba explained as Stitch understood.

He hoped Reuben would be okay along with Miko.......


	7. Determined To Be Reunited With Her

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more!**

**The idea of Rebuen having an nightmare about Amore came from watching Stitch has a Glitch on Youtube which gave me inspiration for the begining of this chapter seeing Stitch's fear of being bad and hurting Lilo played out in an nightmare. I hope people like.**

Rebuen was still asleep but dreaming.....

_He was in a hallway in Jumba's lab when he heard somebody calling._

_"Rebuen help!" it yelled as the golden furred experiment knew the voice._

_It was Amore._

_"I-I'm coming!" he yelled running up the wall and into the room._

_He saw Amore in the cell as he smashed open the door._

_"R-Rebuen you came!" she told him but as he hugged her, he heard somebody laughing as they approached._

_It was Leroy._

_"Aloha weak cousin._

_I see you came back for that human." he cackled as Rebuen prepared to fight but watched as his anger built up but nothing happened._

_"My turn!" Leroy said as his plasma blaster hit as Amore was angry........._

Jumba watched as Reuben tossed and turned in his sleep in bed. He could feel the pain his experiment was feeling in his heart.

Tears welled up in his four eyes.

"My fault he's feeling so much pain, all my fault.

If I'd stopped Maru, he wouldn't have taken Amore.

I wish there was something I could do for him." he thought watching Ruben go through all this.......

* * *

Nani saw sadness in Jumba's eyes as he entered the kitchen as she drank coffee.

She knew he was thinking about what had happened yesterday and to Rebuen.

"Ibh Nani.

I feel.... bad that Rebuen's going through so much pain along with my ohana." he said drinking coffee.

He was unaware that Stitch had overheard that but he heard beeping from the space ship and ran in there.

He noticed Reuben was waking up.

"Jumba come quick!

Reuben waking up!" he told him as Jumba ran into the space ship.

"It is true!

625 is waking and showing signs of life." he told him as he heard soft moaning from Rebuen.

"Amore......

I'm not..... leaving you." he said as his eyes opened slowly.

"Dad, Stitch?

What's going on?

Why am I doing in here?

Amore needs my help!" Rebuen said trying to get up but Jumba stopped him.

"Naga Rueben.

Still hurt.

Need to recover." Jumba told him.

The golden coloured experiment looked very sad at that.

"Please I have to save Amore!

I believe she's my one true place." the golden coloured experiment said as pain was in him.

"Alright!

But 626 goes with you." Jumba relented.

"Mahalo." Rebuen said getting to his feet slowly.

He had a few bandages over him and one on the cheek where Amore had kissed him.

He hoped Amore was okay......

* * *

Maru cackled as he was preparing to take over as Amore was in the same room.

She was angry that Leroy had betrayed his own ohana to help Maru but right now she was afraid not just for herself but for Rebuen. She'd seen how brave he'd been trying to stop Leroy and Maru but willing to do anything to protect his ohana and her.

She hoped he and Miko along with Aunt Lilo and the others were okay.

"_Please be okay Rebuen._

_I care about you so much._

_I hope we'll stop Maru."_ she thought as Leroy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amore asked him, her voice full of rage.

"I just read your thoughts human.

You really think Reuben will help?

You're so wrong!

But it doesn't matter because soon he and the other experiments who betrayed their true purpose to find their so called _one true place_.

They're not strong like me!" Leroy told her, his eyes glowing with green light.

"You're wrong Leroy.

I have faith in Reuben and the others, that they'll take care of you and deep down you know it's true because you're all alone and never know what love feels like.

I pity you Leroy." Amore said.

Leroy then hurt her with his claw.

She gritted her teeth in pain at that, holding her face.

"That'll teach her to disrespect me!" he said but Maru was angry.

"We need her so that the other experiments and Jumba will come.

So you can't use her to unleash your rage on her.

Save it for Jumba and all those do gooder cousins who betrayed you." Maru told him.

Amore watched as they laughed.

"_Please come soon._

_Leroy and Maru are up to something."_ she thought using her link to connect to Rueben's heart......


	8. Reunited

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Thanks Stitch80000 for his reviews.**

**They make me want to write more.**

Reuben was nervous as the ship took off.

He just hoped Amore was okay. He had a feeling she needed him right now because Maru along with Leroy were hurting her and he could feel her pain in his heart.

"Rebuen oki-taki?

Thinking about Amore?" Stitch said as Rebuen nodded in reply.

"Ibh cousin.

I hope she's okay.

If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do." he answered.

"Reuben she'll be okay.

Amore reminds me of Lilo." Stitch reassured him as Reuben smiled at that.

"Yeah you're right." Reuben replied as the ship went into hyperdrive and arrived at Turo.

The ship then landed in Turo beside their father's lab.

"Stitch they're in here!" Rebuen said as Stitch followed him.

But he had a bad feeling about it as they walked down the hallways.......

* * *

Amore was tired and injured from Leroy trying to crush her spirit but it wasn't working. She wouldn't give up on the hope that Reuben was coming to save her along with Jumba and the others and Leroy and Maru hated that she wasn't weakening.

But then Leroy heard something that made him smile.

He then left the room as Reuben snuck in.

But he was upset and angry by Amore's injuries.

"_Why would they do this to you Amore?_

_What have you done that they think you deserve this?_

_But I'm getting you out of here." _he thought breaking the cell door with his strength.

Amore's eyes opened and was surprised yet relieved that Rueben had came.

"..... I knew you'd come Rueben.

I never doubted you." she told him weakly......

* * *

Stitch growled seeing Leroy in the hall way.

Leroy along with Maru was causing so much pain to his ohana but also to Reuben because they'd stopped Maru's father Hamsterviel and because Amore was the first person in Rueben's life to care about him and not mistrust him like Hamsterviel, Gantu and their father back when his evil desires clouded his judgement.

"You think you can stop me?

You're wrong cousin!

Nothing can destroy Leroy!" the red furred experiment said.

Stitch opened his mouth and was about to sing when somebody blasted him from behind. It was a nlack furred experiment wwith glowing green eyes, slender and very powerful as Stitch lifted up his head to look at the experiment.

"Meet our newest cousin, Nero.

Maru made him from my DNA but that song doesn't affect him because Maru gave him a powerful defense system inside so he isn't weakened easily by Elvis music!" Leroy smirked as Nero picked Stitch up by his blue fluffy neck.

"So you're the reason the others are weak.

If you hadn't met that Earth girl and let her into your heart, we wouldn't be here and enemies." Nero sneered.

Those words hurt Stitch inside as Nero threw him into the cell with Amore and Rebuen in it.

Reuben saw great sadness in his cousin's eyes.

He hoped he'd be okay.

He'd heard what Nero had said......

* * *

Back on Earth, Jumba was worried because he knew that Reuben should have been back by now along with Amore and Stitch but had a feeling something was very wrong. He had a feeling they were in trouble as Pleakley saw him hot wiring a transporter to take them to his lab in Turo but he saw fear in Lilo's hazel eyes.

She was very worried about Stitch.

"Don't worry bigger girl he's fine.

Probably helping Rebuen rescue Amore." Jumba reassured her.

But for some reason she wasn't convinced about that.

"_Please be okay Stitch along with Amore and Reuben....."_ she thought as they saw the transporter was fixed.......


	9. Stronger Together

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more. Mucho mahalo to Stitch80000. I'm glad he's enjoying this. I'm thinking of doing a fic about 627 maybe finding a home and ohana since in the 627 episode he never got an name or home plus reading Kitten630's 627 fics is inspiring it and I'm listening to the Future has Arrived on my I- Pod while writing this. I also like the Stitch's Supersonic Celebration even though people say it sucks and my sister will so love it and Stitch's Great Escape(she's a Stitch fan girl and she's ten in a week's time.( What do you think about my little fic idea?**

Amore watched as Rueben went over to where Stitch was curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell. He was feeling sad but sorry for himself and his ohana because he couldn't stop Leroy and Nero.

"Stitch you okay man?

You've been very quiet." the golden furred experiment said.

"Reuben, Stitch sorry he couldn't stop Leroy or that new cousin.

Now ohana in danger." he answered as Reuben felt sorry for his cousin.

"Naga need to be sorry cousin.

Leroy is a major pain in the patookie along with that Nero guy but you haven't failed.

I know they both seem strong but actually they're weaker because we have something they don't and Maru will never let them have.

A one true place to call home or friends and an ohana.

Having those things in your life is way better than destruction and mayhem, right?

Besides with our ohana's help, we can beat Maru, Leroy and Maru, I know it." Reuben told him.

"Reuben..... thanks.

Stitch feel better.

I know Jumba and the others will come to help." the fluffy blue alien said as Amore was asleep.

He saw pain in Reuben's eyes as he watched her.

"She's okay Reuben.

You're thinking about something, aren't you?" Stitch replied.

He hated seeing a member of his ohana so sad as Reuben put his head on Amore's shoulder.....

* * *

Jumba smiled as he and the others appeared in Galaxy Defence Labs where he used to work with Hamsterviel on the experiments but hoped Reuben was okay along with Amore and Stitch but knew they were okay. He saw anger in Lilo's eyes as they heard Maru brag about Nero kicking Stitch's patookie but Nani calmed her down.

"I knew Leroy might react this way especially if there's an new experiment getting attention." Jumba said.

"What do you mean Jumba?

You mean Leroy has a weakness besides Aloha Oe?" Pleakley.

"Yes my little one eyed one.

He tends to get jealous whenever new experiments get all the attention like with Stitch having big ego before fighting 627.

I think Maru has been giving Nero more attention than Leroy and that will be his downfall." Jumba told them smiling.

But he had a secret weapon to help calm Leroy down.

He knew both Leroy and 627 were angry because they had no ohana or home but Jumba wanted to change that after what happened at the house.

"Aloha Daddy!" Leroy snickered as he had a plasma blaster in his red furry hand pointing it at them.

"Leroy stop!

I know you're angry at me for your never having an ohana or people to care for you.

I never should've desugned you to be the ultimate bully.

The same with 627." Jumba told him but Leroy then bit him in the hand.

Peakley was angry seeing his room mate and friend in pain.

"Go find 625 and 626!" the former evil genius said as Lilo and Nani along with Pleakley left.

Leroy snickered at that facing his creator and father........

* * *

Reuben watched as Amore's eyes opened slowly.

He was relieved she was okay but hurt.

He couldn't bear it if he'd lose her or she got hurt because of him but he knew both things wouldn't happen as Stitch had broken through the cell door.

"Reuben come on!" he said but saw him look at Amore sadly.

"Go on without me cousin.

Jumba and the others need you.

Let me protect Amore like you do with Lilo." Reuben told him.

"Ibh!

Be careful." Stitch said leaving them.

Reuben hoped he would be okay as he saw Amore get to her feet.

"Let's go.

Home's waiting for you." he told her as she smiled......

But he was confronted by Maru and Nero......

* * *

Jumba was angry now because Leroy still had strength while he was nearly tired from fighting.

But Leroy was surprised to see his father smiling as he felt pain and sick within. He had a feeling his father had done something to him but wondered what as he'd dropped the plasma blaster.

"What...... have you done to me?

Why am I feeling sick and weak?" Leroy growled as purple pimples appeared over his red fur, he was smelling, his eyes were like grape fruits and was uncontrollably belching.

"222 has done his job to help save ohana." Jumba said as Leroy growled in anger.

"You...... used Poxy on him?

Wow cool!" Lilo said as Stitch caught up with her as he laughed at Leroy as they hugged.

"I'm glad you're safe.

I was worried about you.

Where's Reuben?" she told him as they kissed.

"Helping Amore" Stitch told his wife.

But Poxy had done something by entering Leroy's body.

He had implanted a special formula Jumba had made to help Leroy with his behaviour so he could have an ohana but had used Poxy to do it because Leroy would have tried to stop him if he'd used a syringe to inject it into him.

"Will he be okay?" Nani asked Jumba curious along with Pleakley.

He nodded as Poxy left Leroy on cue.

"Good job my creation.

Maybe he'll help himself." Jumba told Poxy as he smiled.

But they heard sounds of fighting and went to help Reuben at once........


	10. Strength Comes From the Heart

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more. Don't worry Stitch80000 that little twist is happening soon.**

Maru cackled seeing Nero fighting Rueben.

The golden furred experiment had put up quite a fight against this new strong cousin but he was getting tired and was about to nearly pass out.

"I knew this would happen!

Do you see now pathetic human?

Why care about a weak experiment like him?

He's a loser!" Maru cackled as Amore saw Rebuen fall to the floor.

"Rebuen!" Amore said walking over to her experiment friend and knelt beside him.

Rueben's eyes opened at her soft voice.

"Amore...... I-I need you to go run.

Stitch and the others will be able to take Nero and Maru on.

Please go!" the golden furred experiment begged.

"No Rebuen I'm not running away.

Ever since you and Miko came into my life, you've made it better and made me feel like I can do a lot of things I've wanted to do but couldn't before.

Besides ohana means family and it means nobody gets left behind especially you." she replied kissing him on his furry cheek.

Lilo smiled seeing that as she and the others entered the room.

Nero cackled as he saw Stitch.

"You have a reputation 626 for being the baddest cousin but I'm badder.

Maru made me that way." the black furred experiment sneered.

"Bring it!" Stitch yelled lunging at him but Jumba saw Maru run off.....

* * *

Maru smiled as he was caught by Jumba as he growled in anger. He'd been waiting for this for a long time now since he'd heard that it had been Jumba and his experiments that had foiled his father from taking over the galaxy and now he'd get his revenge. Jumba saw him break free of his grip and was sent flying into a wall.

"I expected better from you Jukiba.

You and my father were partners, friends but after you created 626, everything changed and you lost all respect even from the Evil Genius Society.

I don't blame you for leaving the galaxy and living with a pathetic ohana.

You're weak." Maru cackled about to finish him off when he was hit by a plasma blast as Gantu showed up.

"G-Gantu?

What're you doing here?" Jumba asked as the captain of the Galatic Armada helped him up.

"I had to help.

We are one big ohana, right?

Besides I was worried for Rebuen because he's attached to Amore emotionally." Gantu answered as they went to help the others.

* * *

Nero was surprised by Stitch's strength which was being fuelled by his love for his ohana and especially Lilo but he was getting exhausted as his fluffy blue fur was covered in wounds and scratches from fighting Nero. He hoped there was a way of defeating Nero because he didn't want either the galaxy or his ohana totally destroyed because that was something he wouldn't wish or bear to see.

"You've put up a good fight cousin but this ends now!" Nero said as his eyes glowed with green light but then both Reuben and Amore lunged at the experiment which surprised both Stitch and the entire ohana especially Lilo as they watched.

"I thought you had no fight left in you 625.

Why bring a puny human into this?

You know she's not going to survive this!" Nero said as Jumba and Gantu arrived.

"Reuben!

What in the blitznak is going on and why is Amore fighting with you?" Gantu asked his friend.

"I'll explain later Gantu.

Let us take care of this trog of a cousin first." Reuben answered as Stitch laughed at that coughing.

"Meega weakling like human!

Never defeat Nero.

He stronger than all experiments your precious father created." Nero told them.

"It doesn't matter trog.

You think you're stronger than Stitch and the rest of us experiments?

You're wrong Nero because you're weak. Before we experiments thought our one true place was to cause mayhem and destruction, to please our father Jumba but...... then when we met Lilo when she found each one of us after we were reactivatec from our pods, she was able to see through us and show us how to love and to use our powers to help people and have ohana and a home but there's something else were given that Hamsterviel or Dad forgot to give us or put in our programming.

Love and a heart to show it.

I'd rather have a home , an one true place and an ohana than to be alone because that's what happens to experiments like you Nero who can't love or have a heart.

I feel sorry for ya.

Now Amore let's take care of him once and for all!

For Ohana!" Reuben said as both he and Amore glowed with blue light.

Jumba watched as the blue light engulfed Nero but after it, saw him sprawled on the floor and Amore on her knees with Reuben lying beside her. He was scared for Reuben but amazed at what had happened as Lilo and the others crowded around Amore.

"I-Is he dead Jumba?

Please don't let him be!

I love him with all my heart!" Amore said with tears running down her face which had cuts on it.

But Lilo could relate to how Amore was feeling like when she nearly lost Stitch.

_"No not again_...." she said as she felt Stitch put a furry hand on her shoulder.

"Naga worry about Reuben Lilo.

He'll be fine, I know it." he reassured her.

Amore then kissed Reuben on the cheek as a tear hit his chest.

"I will always love you," she said but then she heard something.

"......I-I'll always love you too Amore.

I.... can't believe we actually defeated Nero and Maru but what's...... going to happen to them?" Rebuen said as pain flowed through his furry body.

Amore was relieved along with Gantu.

"Don't worry about them.

Let's go home, okay?" Reuben told her as his eyes closed in sleep as Amore fainted from exhaustion but Gantu helped as they got into Jumba's space ship and returned to Hawali but Gantu had returned to the Galatic Council to report to the Grand Council Woman about what had happened but hoped Reuben and the others were okay.....

* * *

Back on Earth in his lab he'd set up in the space ship, he watched as Reuben was lying there in a deep sleep but he felt tears sting his four eyes especially when the computer showed him something wrong with Rebuen's eyes but he'd invented a formula to help cure it. But he'd been impressed by Reuben's strength that he'd shown on Turo along with Amore in defeating Nero but he was very curious as to what they did as he heard Nani calling him for dinner.

Alana and Lana were already there playing with their knives and forks.

Nani smiled at that.

Today had been a long day but good because the galaxy was safe from Maru and his powerful experiment Nero but was impressed with both Reuben and Amore.

Now she was certain they were in love, true love.

But she noticed Amore was beginning to wake up but wanted Reuben.

Miko was scared too for his Daddy and Amore.

Uncle Stitch had told him, Alana and Lana what had happened on Turo and the emerald green experiment was very worried.

* * *

But Jumba heard soft groaning as he entered the ship as he heard bleeping on the computer.

"Ohh..... so much pain...... in patookie..." Reuben murmured as his eyes opened slowly and he was showing strong signs of life again because early he'd scared his father by not responding to his treatment.

"625 you're awake!

This is very good news!" Jumba told him as Reuben winced in pain.

His entire body hurt from the immense pain he was in along with his eyes.

It hurt him to look at things.

"Here this'll help." Jumba said putting something in his eyes which were like eye drops.

"Oww...... Dad it hurts!" Reuben said but Jumba looked sad at that.

"Sorry 625 but this will help your eyes that Nero hurt.

Without that serum in your eyes, you would've gone totally blind but now you're visually impaired but still able to see only your night and side vision will be defunct and totally weakened.

Which means it will be hard for you to help Gantu as the Captain's assistant but I'll talk to him about that.

For now rest.

You have been through a lot along with Amore." Jumba said but Reuben was sad at that as he began to fall asleep but woke up seeing Lilo.

"It's Amore." she said as Jumba followed her into the house.....


	11. The Alien in Me

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more and to both Stitch8000 and Kitten630 mahalo for your reviews. They make me want to write more. I have sort of liked Reuben in the show because we're both smart alecks and very sweet but angry when we're made fun of but I think he's another cousin with no bad bone in his furry body like Ace who I also like. I'm just in a Lilo and Stitch mood this week but I'm having fun writing this even though this isn't my usual fandom, I'm a closet Reuben fan along with being a closet Lilo and Stitch fan. I also want the Reuben pin. I find it cool that Reuben is musical and plays the sax because my instrument is my voice.**

**I'm doing an one shot about Reuben upset after Gantu is in a very bad mood before I start my 627 one.**

J

umba was nervous seeing Amore dtill in pain.

He knew how brave the girl had been.

"Is..... there anything you can do for her?" Lilo asked him.

"Yes there is." he said taking the vial from her back pack.

"What's going on Pops?" he heard somebody say and froze in fear.

Reuben had entered the room but was worried seeing Amore dropping the sub he'd been eating.

"W-Will she be okay?

You have to do something!

You know how much Amore means to me!" the golden furred experiment yelled.

"Reuben it'll be okay.

Please calm down." Lilo told him seeing him pop open the lid with one of his blunt claws.

"Mahalo Reuben.

Let's hope this works." Jumba told him watching her mouth open as she swallowed it.

"What is it?" Lilo asked her uncle.

"It's a very special formula." he answered smiling seeing Reuben leave the room.....

* * *

Stitch heard jazz music coming from the Big Red Battleship and was curious. Reuben was sitting in Jumba's chair wearing his anti glare glasses which looked like sun glasses and was playing his saxophone which he did all the time but mostly when he was upset or sad. He sometimes played in Gantu's ship when Gantu wasn't there and he felt lonely.

His eyes were closed as he was engrossed in the notes he was playing but it was a sad song from his heart reflecting what Jumba had told him after he'd awoken from his deep sleep and worrying about Amore.

Stitch was surprised to learn it was coming from Rueben.

"Rueben oki-taki?

Stitch never knew you were good at that." Rueben heard his cousin ask as his eyes opened.

"S-Sorry if I bothered the entire ohana with my playing.

I..... needed to blow off steam." Rueben told him putting the sax away.

"Worried about Amore?" Stitch asked.

Rueben nodded.

"Ibh cousin but also about being visually impaired.

I know most of the ohana are going to love that I'm a bigger trog than before." Rueben told him sadly.

"Naga trog Rueben.

Now you more special than before.

Why is that problem?" Stitch asked him.

Reuben sighed.

"Because it'll impact on what I can and can't do.

I have to use a symbol cane to make others understand my visual impairment but it'll make others treat me more differently especially Gantu. We just became friends after getting to know each other.

He'll disown me as his assistant.

I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he said limping out of there carrying his saxophone case.

He still had a lot of injuries from fighting Nero but was shocked seeing Amore.

She was beginning to change......

* * *

Gantu was shocked by what Jumba had told him about Rueben being visually impaired because of his fighting Nero. Jumba was surprised to see tears in the captain's eyes at his explanation. He hoped Reuben was okay but was nervous about him returning to work after Jumba said how risky it would be for Reuben but didn't care.

But Jumba heard soft crying from Amore's room and went upstairs followed by Lilo and Nani.

Reuben was sitting on Amore's bed with his head on her shoulder but yellow white fur was growing over her body and she was the same height and size as him now and her fingernails were becoming blunt yet gentle claws like his.

"J-Jumba what did you do to Amore?" Lilo asked her uncle worriedly.

"It's the only way to save her but she's becoming an experiment.

That stuff I gave her to drink was a formula that can turn humans into experiments but there's no going back.

Reuben asked for me to make it." Jumba answered.

There was a look of sadness on Reuben's face at that.

"It's okay Reuben.

But will Amore be okay?" Lilo asked him.

Jumba nodded in reply.

"Yes but she'll be asleep for a few hours while the formula takes effect." he told them as they left but Reyben stayed there on the bed.

A smile was on his furry face realising his greatest wish was coming true. He'd always wanted romance or a girlfriend in his life but had sandwiches to cover the pain he felt about being lonely along with his sax.

He had a feeling this love was true as he began to play a soft jazz song on the sax.

Gantu smiled hearing that.....

* * *

Amore woke up later in the night feeling very different. She'd no idea she'd changed physically but right now felt that the wounds she'd gained on Turo were gone but also felt hungry. When she'd woken up, she'd found Reuben asleep with his sax in his arms like a teddy bear or like her Aunt Lilo with Scrump.

"Mmm.... hungry." she thought going downstairs to the kitchen.

Jumba, Nani and Pleakley and Lilo were in the living room talking but she tiptoed past the room so they wouldn't notice her but smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Her eyes went wide seeing the loaf of bread on the table.

_"Reuben must've made himself a snack but he hasn't eaten since lunch_." she thought as she opened the fridge finding peanut butter and pineapples.

She was making a huge submarine sandwich for both her and Reuben but gasped seeing her claws.

"W-What's going on?

How.... come I have claws?" she asked herself looking in the reflection in the mirror and gasped in shock.

"I-I'm....... an experiment!" she yelled sinking down to her yellow furry knees.

Jumba sighed entering the kitchen seeing her.

"You figured out what happened huh?" he began.

"Yeah but why did this happen to me?" she answered looking sad as her ears drooped sadly.

"I know why.

It was the only way you could still be alive.

You were greatly injured on Turo and I couldn't bare to lose you.

You see I've loved ya since we first met after I was reunited with Miko.

I love you Amore." Reuben told her but felt her kiss him.

"Mahalo Reuben.

I have loved you too.

I just wasn't sure before but after what happened on Turo, now I do love you." she replied.

Reuben smiled at this.

"Looks like somebody's getting married." Jumba teased as they went upstairs.........


	12. Start of An New Ohana

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I can't believe how many people like this.**

**I might be finished with this one soon but I'm not sure yet......**

Reuben was nervous waking up.

Today was important to him becauseit was the day he and Amore were getting married.

It was a pretty big step for him but was worth it to have somebody in his life who cared about him.

For a month he and Amore had been dating, having fun and learning a lot about each other but as time went on, they realised they were meant to be together.

"_I can't believe the day's finally here._

_It only seems like a couple of months since we met._

_I wonder how my little Miko's doing." _he thought leaving Amore to sleep.

He went downstairs to the living room where Miko was asleep on the couch while Alana and Lana were watching T.V.

"Morning Uncle Rebuen.

Excited about being married?" Alana asked as the golden furred experiment.

The five year old was just like Nani.

"Yes I am.

It's pretty rare to find somebody who cares about you and doesn't care that you're different.

The world can be cruel especially to us experiments." he answered yawning going into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of milk while making a BLT sandwich for breakfast.

He'd hoped that his ohana and the new one he was begining with Amore and Miko would always be safe.........

* * *

Later back at the house after returning from the chapel, there was a party at Lilo's house and the entire ohana was there to celebrate Amore and Reuben's wedding as Pleakley and Nani were cooking on a grill while Alana and Miko were playing with Lana but Nosy smiled as he'd found out a little secret about the bride as he was attempting to eat the wedding cake French Fry had made before it was time to cut it but Lilo stopped him.

"Aww man!

Can't an experiment get a little cake around here?" he asked as most of the younger experiments laughed at that.

But Reuben saw that his wife was silent but hoped she was okay.

But Miko seemed a little startled as he was hiding under the table from the others especially Amore. For a very long time it'd just been him and Daddy so he wasn't looking forward to sharing him with somebody else.

"Why're you under here my little guy?" he asked as Miko uncurled himself from a ball.

"Naga want a Mommy." the young experiment said to his father but Reuben was confused by his son's answer.

"Why not Miko?

Amore's great!" he told him.

"Miko naga want to share Daddy with somebody else." Miko told him.

Reuben understood why his son had been acting strange all day.

"You think Amore's going to steal me away from you, right?

Oh Miko, naga true.

You know I'd never leave you besides with Amore, we can be our own ohana.

Besides this makes me happy and we'll always be together but sometimes Mommy and I...... need alone time too but we still want to be with you." Reuben told him.

"Meega promise?" Miko answered.

"Ibh Miko.

Daddy promise.

Oh man I think Uncle Stitch is in trouble with Nani.

He probably tried to eat the cake seeing it's coconut." he replied as Miko laughed and came out from under the table..

He heard Lilo laughing at Uncle Stitch for eating the toppers off the cake and Nani trying to get him to bring them back up...

* * *

Later while in bed, Amore noticed that her husband was very quiet. He'd just put Miko to bed but was thinking about something Jumba had told hi eariler at the party. Gantu was returning to the Galatic Armada in the morning and Reuben wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay and be with Amore and Miko but felt he had to go with Gantu seeing they were friends and his assistant but he still hadn't chosen in his mind.

"Reuben you okay?

You've been quiet for a while.

Something's bothering you, right?

You know you can tell me." Amore told her husband as she put a furry hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah you're right.

I was thinking about whether or not I should return to the Armada with Gantu.

He is my friend and it feels like my one true place but my real one is with you and Miko.

But I don't want to hurt Gantu." he said looking away from her.

"Don't worry Rebeun.

I know how much you want to stay here.

Maybe you should talk to him.

Maybe he understands." Amore answered him.

"Thanks babe.

You know how to make me feel better....." he replied as he fell asleep.


	13. A Small Surprise

**Friends Are Always There For You **

**A/N Aloha everybody!**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**A big mahalo goes out to Kitten630 for her reviews along with Stitch80000's.**

**You guys make my day by reviewing and write more of this.**

Gantu was feeling miserable.

He was in the Galatic Armada ship alone but he sighed sadly finding the mess Reuben had left in the fridge before they'd been taken prisoner by Maru.

He missed Reuben right now and wished he was here.

He'd grown fond of him as a friend and sometimes helped with things but also missed the late night jazz sessions Reuben had some nights when he couldn't sleep.

"Maybe I should return to Earth to stay.

It's not the same without Reuben here.

Computer set a course for the planet Earth." he said as he engaged hyper drive......

* * *

Rebuen was worried for Amore because she wasn't acting like herself.

She'd been eating nothing but Oreos, pizza and peanut butter sandwiches, moody sometimes and going to the bathroom first thing in the morning and being sick. He watched as she went with Jumba so he could examine her.

He hoped nothing was wrong with her but Nani and Lilo smiled because they knew what was wrong.

"I know what's up with her!" Nosy yelled as Stitch stuffed cake into the experiment's mouth to keep him silent.

Reuben couldn't help laughing at that but was worried for Amore yawning.

He was tired because he'd been up all night drinking coffee and talking to Jumba about his problems.

Miko along with Alana and Lana saw Reuben lie his head on a pillow on the hammock in the back yard with the sax and his arms curled around it as if it were a teddy bear.

Miko hoped his Daddy would be okay.......

* * *

"Just relax Amore and let the scanner do it's job." Jumba told the female experiment as she was in the Big Red Battleship lying on a table while Jumba's computer was scanning her but the former evil genius had a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Jumba?

Is it bad?" Amore asked him.

"No it's good.

You're going to be a mother.

I just saw the little bundle of joy on the computer but needs time.

Reuben should be proud he's going to be a father again." he told her as excitement was rushing through her.

"Wow this is so great!

Only...... I'm worried about how he'll take the news?" Amore answered sitting up.

"I'm sure he'll take it well.

I've seen how he loves being a father to Miko even though they're not related by blood." Jumba told her.

"Thanks Jumba.

But for now this should stay between us." Amore said leaving the ship and going into the house.

* * *

"Wow Amore that's really good news!

Does Reuben know yet?" Lilo said to Amore as she and Nani were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"No not yet.

I'm not sure how he'll handle it along with Miko.

The little guy's only got used to the fact that I'm his Mom and learning to share his father's attention with somebody else.

I don't want to mess things up." Amore answered drinking coffee.

"Maybe he'll take it well.

He is a good father with Miko.

I'm sure he'll love the new addition to your ohana just as much." Lilo told her.

"You're right.

I will." Amore said but saw Gantu with Reuben and was worried.

She wondered what was going on but saw Gantu get into the house seeing her.

"Hey honey what's shaking?

Did Jumba find out what was wrong with you?" Reuben told her.

"Ibh..... but why is Gantu here?" she asked him.

"Let's just say the big blow hard missed me around and decided to stay here on Earth." Reuben told her.

"Reuben I'm pregnant." Amore just uttered as her husband had a shocked look on his face.

"Honey you alright?" she asked as he fainted but she laid him on the hammock while getting help.

Jumba chuckled at hearing that.

"Don't worry Amore he'll come around." he told her as he watched Reuben wake up.

"Amore...... sorry about that.

Your news startled me but now I'm really happy.

Our ohana is growing bigger and better!

I hope Miko can handle a brother or sister!" Reuben said laughing at that.

"I'm glad you understand." Amore told him kissing him on the cheek.....

* * *

Later Lana found Miko in a bad mood and wondered why.

Both young experiments were very good friends and liked playing together.

"Didn't you hear?

Mommy and Daddy are getting an new baby." the emerald furred experiment said angrily kicking a stone.

"Why is that a bad thing Miko?

Having a brother or sister is pretty cool.

You can play with them, show them how to do big experiment things and have fun together.

I don't see what the problem is." the young purple furred experiment told him.

"Because Momy and Daddy..... will forget about me and not spend time with me." Miko answered.

"Miko..... naga true about that.

Your parents wouldn't forget about you.

They love you too much.

Who told you that dumb stuff?" she said.

"Leroy." Miko answered as Lana sighed.

"I thought as much.

Don't listen to what Uncle Leroy says.

He just thinks that but it's not true.

Trust me.

Come on!

Let's see if we can get some cake!" Lana said as Miko followed her.......


	14. Sibling Anxiety

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more.**

**This chapter has a little bit with Nosy at the start. I hope my fave two reviewers like.**

**I found some great vids with Rueben in them on Youtube.**

French Fry was in Lilo's kitchen making a cake for Amore's baby shower. but Nosy was trying to sneak a bite of it as the chef experiment growled angrily.

Nani laughed as French Fry chased Nosy out of the kitchen.

"Jeez he acts like Reuben when Gantu interupts his sandwich making with his singing.

Where is Rueben?" Nosy asked seeing Miko on a swing in the back yard alone.

Lana and Alana were playing on the jungle gym.

"What's up with him?" Nosy asked them.

"It's nothing, okay?

Just leave me alone!" Miko yelled jumping off the swing and running into the forest.

"Will he be okay?" Alana asked worried for her friend.

"He'll be fine.

The forest is his favourite place to play and let off steam.

I think he's worried about his new brother or sister." Lana said to them.

"Wait why would he?" Nosy asked them.

"I know I shouldn't tell.

I promised Miko not to tell anybody especially Nosy.

He doesn't want his parents to know his feelings about his new sibling." the young purple furred experiment told him.

"Aww come on sweetie.

You have to!

I'm bored without any gossip!" Nosy said begging on his knees.

"Hmm...... do you promise, that if I tell you, you can't tell anybody especially Uncle Reuben.

He would be sad if he knew how Miko felt.

Do you promise?" Lana said to the gossipy experiment.

"Ibh!

I promise!" Nosy said but had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Miko thinks that because of the baby, his parents will forget about him and not want to spend time with him but I said having a sibling is a lot of fun." Lana told him.

"Yeah that is kinda normal for kids who hear they're getting a sibling.

Who put that idea into Miko's head anyway but also...... how do you know how good it is to have a sibling?

I'm just curious." Nosy replied.

"Uncle Leroy put that idea in his head.

I know how it feels to have a sibling is because I am like a sibling for Alana.

Daddy Jumba made me for her because she was sad and alone but loved being with Stitch so Jumba made me and I love being Alana's sister even though we're different in appearance and species but we love doing things together.

Maybe we should tell Miko that.

It might make him feel better.

We have to go back inside anyways to get ready for the party.

Remember to keep it a secret, okay Nosey?" Lana said as she and Alana went inside.

But Nosey went to find Rueben.

He knew he was breaking his niece's promise but he had to tell Rueben because he knew he and Amore would be looking for him.

* * *

Miko was curled up in a ball in the bush where Amore had found him that night when everything had changed.

The young emerald furred experiment had red rims around his eyes remembering what Leroy had told him. He also remembered what Lana had said but didn't know who to believe.

"I bet Mommy and Daddy are having fun at the party for the baby and not missing me.

Uncle Leroy was right/

Mommy and Daddy will forget about me once my new brother or sister comes and spend all their time and give all their love to it and not do anything with me like make sandwiches or play!" he thought wiping away a remaining tear as he fell asleep........

* * *

Amore along with the rest of the ohana were enjoying the party but saw that Rueben wasn't having a good time.

He was worried about his little Miko. He knew right now, his little guy was finding it hard to accept the idea of having a brother or sister in their ohana but hoped he'd be okay and come around.

_"I hope Jumba's right about Miko being upset about the baby._

_But he hasn't shown up, not even for cake and normally he's right there trying to get thirds._

_I think he's hiding but I hope he's okay._

_I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him_." he thought as he saw Lilo approach.

"There's no sign of him in the house.

I'm worried." she answered.

Rueben let a tear fall without anybody seeing but saw Lana approach.

"Uncle Rebuen?" she asked.

"Yeah kiddo what's wrong?

Is it about Miko?" he asked his niece.

She nodded along with Alana.

"Yes.

We were playing outside and Uncle Nosy along with us saw him run off into the forest.

He wasn't very happy." they explained.

Rueben had a feeling Miko was upset about the party.

"Mahalo guys.

Nosy save some cake for Miko and me." Rueben said as he left.

Gantu and Amore wondered where he was going as he ran into the forest......

* * *

Rueben was worried entering the forest because it was very dark sometimes and it affected his sight because of his tunnel vision and night blindess but used his senses to find his way around but he was more worried about Miko than himself right now. He knew that ever since Aunt Lilo had told him about having a sibling, Miko had been scared about it but wondered why.

He had a feeling he would have to ask Nosey later.

"Miko you here!

Answer me, my little guy!" he yelled loudly.

Miko was surprised to hear his father's voice.

"_Why did he leave the party?_

_I thought...... he was too excited about the baby to pay attention to Miko._

_Maybe Leroy was wrong but not sure yet."_ he thought as he felt a little happy.

"Daddy!" he said running out and into Reuben's arms.

"Miko I'm....... so glad you're safe!

Why did you run off like that?

You really scared me and Aunt Lilo." he said.

"You scared when Miko ran off?

Miko...... thought you too busy." the young experiment told his father.

"We can talk more when we get back to the house." Reuben said as he walked back to Lilo's house with Miko on his back........

* * *

Lilo was relieved to see Reuben return with Miko along with Alana and Lana as they hugged him but made both father and son fall but they laughed at that as they got to their feet but Nosy smiled seeing Reuben back with Miko.

Now he could talk with him as he approached.

"Go get something to eat, okay Miko?

Uncle Nosy and I have to talk...... about grown up thingss, okay?" Reuben said.

"Ibh Daddy!

Come on guys let's get some cake!" the young experiment told them as they agreed as they saw Angel getting annoyed at Leroy trying to dance with her and got mad as he kissed her.

Most of the experiments laughed at that along with Stitch but Miko was eating while he watched his Mom getting presents for the baby.

"Come on guys let's go play.

It's just boring grown up talk." Miko said going on the swing.

Alana and Lana exchanged a worried glance as they played on the monkey bars....

* * *

"Reuben, Miko isn't very happy about having a sibling and I found out why!" Nosy told Reuben.

"Yeah just tell me.

I miss my little guy being himself and if I find out why he's upset about the baby, Amore and I can help him feel better." he asked anxiously.

"Okay I'll spill the pineapples.

Apparently Leroy told him that when the baby's born, you and Amore will give it all your attention and love and forget all about him and not want to spend any time with him but Alana and Lana told him that wasn't true.

It's normal for kids to be worried about an new sibling in the ohana, even experiment ones.

Have you talked to him about it at all?

The fact that an new baby changes a few things but makes the ohana even better and he'll grow to love it once his fears are put to rest." Nosy explained to him.

Reuben nodded.

"No not yet but I'll talk to him later about it.

What Leroy said was a bunch of baloney.

I can't believe he even told my little guy that.

No wonder he's been acting not like his usual self Nosey.

Mahalo for the info." he told him.

"No problem cousin.

Besides we are one big ohana, right?" Nosy replied.

"Ibh." Reyben agreed as he saw some of the ohana leaving already.......

* * *

But later as Reuben was helping to clean up the party mess, he saw Amore curled up in a half ball and noticed something was wrong.

"Amore honey you okay?" he asked nervous.

"The baby's on it's way." she answered weakly.

Reuben understood as his eyes went wide and got Jumba but he picked Amore up gently and went after his father to the Big Red Battleship.

He then left a little while after Jumba laid her on a table gently.

"Don't worry Reuben, she'll be fine.

We'll call you if we need you." Jumba told him as he left.

Reuben and the rest of the ohana were excited but found Miko in the kitchen.

It was nearly his bed time but the little experiment didn't feel like sleeping.

Reuben could tell he knew the baby was coming because Miko had been making sandwich towers which helped both him and Reuben blow off steam when they were angry.

"Miko come on.

Aren't you sleepy?

You had a pretty busy day." he said to him as Miko was cutting up lettuce by tearing it with his blunt claws.

"You're upset about the baby, aren't you?" Reuben told him as Miko stopped what he was doing at that.

"H-How does Daddy know that?

Miko never told anybody but Lana." he answered him.

"It wasn't Lana who told me.

Even if the baby comes, it's not taking Momy and me away from you or make us not wanna spend time with you because we really care about you along with the baby but we'll always love you.

That's what ohana's about.

You have to give a little to get back.

That's what Aunt Lilo told me when I got my name.

Besides we can have fun with the baby lijke helping it like sandwiches and playing in the pool and lots of fun stuff.

I know how hard it is to live with siblings, I know.

I've 6 hundred and twenty six of them and they make up our ohana along with a lot of more and we had to fight for Jumba's attention but there's no favourite with your Mommy and me.

We're going to love you and the new guy just the same." Rueben explained as he felt Miko hug him and yawn.

"Daddy..... Miko tired." he said as Rueben laughed.

"Come on let's go." he said going upstairs with Miko........

* * *

Reuben was woken at five in the morning by Jumba.

He'd fallen asleep with Miko in his bed and was surprised to see his father there.

"What's wrong?

Is it the baby?" Rueben asked whispering so Miko wouldn't wake up.

"Come see." Jumba replied as Rueben got up carefully and followed him to the ship.

As they entered, they heard soft moaning sounds as Rueben was in awe.

Amore was sitting up in bed but in the container was their new addition.

The young experiment had the same yellow fur as Rueben, a little chubby but cute and had Amore's eyes.

"Aww...... it's so cute!

Is it a boy or a girl?" Rueben asked him.

"Female.

Her name is Krista." Amore answered as she kissed her husband.

Krista was getting her molecules charged but Jumba looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Amore asked nervous.

"I'm afraid that Krista is visually impaired like Rueben but not totally blind and won't lose her sight.

Other than that, she's fine." he told them.

Rueben felt a little sad but happy for his daughter.

"_It doesn't matter if she has visual impairments, Amore and I will always love her._

_She is just as important as Miko and I won't let anything happen to her."_ he thought watching his daughter.......


	15. Under the Weather

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more!! Thanks to my fave two reviewers. I made Krista older like four or five in human/ experiment years.**

**I hope you like. Rueben might be glitching in this but he's not dying, just really sick but I know Jumba can heal him up.**

Miko smiled as he, Alana and Lana were playing outside in the paddling pool Nani and Lilo had set up for them. The emerald furred experiment was feeling better than he had a few days ago and laughed as they were splashing each other and having fun.

"So how is it having a sibking so far?" Lana said as Miko shook his fur and drying off as it was lunch time, his most favourite time of day.

"It's okay.

Maybe Krista can come play later.

She'll like it." Miko told them racing each other and laughing as they came into the house but saw Krista walk over to them.

"Miko!" she said hugging her big brother with salad cream on her lips.

"You made sandwiches?

Wow that's so cool, just like a big experiment.

Let's go find Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Miko said as Amore was in the kitchen making her own lunch.

She smiled watching him making lunch.

"Mommy can Krista play with us in the pool?" Miko asked his mother.

"Ibh.

As long as you're careful and nothing happens like Nabu diving in." Amore answered as Miko smiled but saw sadness in Krista's eyes.

But Miko wondered where Daddy was......

* * *

Rebuen woke up with a bolt from another nightmare he'd had about his ohana and calmed down. He hadn't been feeling too good lately and been having head aches, pain through his body and his eyes glowing.

He also had terrible nightmares at night and sometimes couldn't sleep.

He sometimes sat in the hammock at night playing his sax.

Stitch had seen him in a glitch melt down and was worried.

It reminded him of when it had happened to him.

_"Not again_." he thought.

"Reuben..... you're not oki-taki, are you?

I can see.

I know how painful being glitched can be...... only you don't destroy anything while glitched." he told him.

"Okay, Okay I haven't been feeling so good but I didn't tell Amore because I didn't want her to worry.

Besides I'm not into mayhem." Reuben answered as he began to glitch again and flip in the air and land on his back.

"Reuben?" Stitch asked nervously hearing Reuben moan weakly as his eyes close.

"Jumba I need your help!" he yelled picking up Reuben and running to the Big Red Battleship......

Jumba was scared after examining Reuben and seeing his molecules needed serious charging.

"W-Why didn't he tell us this was happening to him?

But I'll be able to help him but it'll take longer to heal him." Jumba said wiping away a tear from his four eyes.

_"Poor 625._

_I can't bear to see him like this like 626 when he was glitched._

_I don't want to lose him_!" he thought putting Reuben in the fusion chamber that had helped Stitch recharge when he was glitched.

He still had a little sadness from nearly losing Stitch when he was glitched because to him, all the experiments were like his children and like any parent, he couldn't bear to see them hurt or lose them.

He watched as the charging process began slowly......

* * *

Miko was playing in the pool with Alana, Lana and Laruu, Nosey's kid. Miko saw Krista watching them play and wanted to but was shy around her big brother and his friends but scared as Java, Leroy's son scared her making her fall into the pool.

"Krista!" Miko yelled diving into the pool and rescued his sister bringing her to the surface.

Krista opened her eyes and coughed.

"Mahalo big brother." she said crying a little.

"Hey it's okay Kris.

Java shouldn't have done that.

I know you don't like it when people come up behind you like that, just like Dad." Miko told her as she smiled a little.

But Java was laughing hysterically at this.

"Miko why do you care about her?

She faulty and half blind!

She loser!" he said biting Krista's hand.

Lana saw Miko growl and knew this wasn't good.

Miko hated it when others especially Leroy and Java made fun of those he cared about especially Krista.

"Shut up Java!

Kris can't help that but it doesn't change who she is.

You're a big. mean stupid head along with your Daddy!" Miko yelled as he and Java began to fight.

Stitch heard them and stopped them before things got worse. He knew that whenever Java was around here, things always ended this way and then he or Lilo would end up stopping them.

"Naga fighting!

Java go home now!

Meega think you've caused enough trouble for today." he said as the red furred experiment ran off.

Laruu saw sadness in Miko's eyes.

"Miko where Daddy?" Krista asked her brother.

"I-I don't know.

I hope he's okay." he answered.

"I know, I know!" Laruu said jumping up and down excitedly.

"He got sick like Uncle Stitch and is with Jumba in his ship." the gossipy youngster told his friend.

Krista then saw Miko run off to the Big Red Battleship......

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you Amore about Reuben." Stitch told the female experiment.

She was nervous about that.

"What's wrong with him?

I need to know." Amore said worried.

Stitch sighed before going on.

He knew Amore would be sad.

"H-He's got glitch Amore like I had.

It's happening because his molecules are unstable and need to be charged or he..... could get worse." he told her.

Lilo saw tears in her eyes as she went to find Jumba.....

* * *

Miko was scared seeing his father in the fusion chamber and began to cry a little as Jumba walked in along with Amore.

"Hello Miko.

I see..... you found out what happened to your father." he told Miko.

"I-Ibh.

What happened to him?" Miko asked wiping away tears.

"His molecules are unstable and that's why he's sick.

But Uncle Jumba can fix him, right?" Amore explained.

"Yes.

Actuslly he's getting a bit better already." Jumba answered as Reben's pale fur was returning to it's normal colour.

_"Daddy..... please get better_." Miko thought putting his hand to the glass.

"Come on Miko, let's go." Amore told him as they left the lab.......

Jumba saw the sadness in the young experiment's eyes.

But he smiled hearing the computer say that the charging was nearly complete.

"That is good.

Soon 625 will be okay." he thought as he left the space ship to get something to eat.....

* * *

_Reuben was surrounded by bright light as he'd been floating, trapped in darkness and remembering all the hurt and all the pain he'd been through and felt along with those who'd used him because he was one of Jumba's experiments but now he felt a light breeze as he found himself on a beach like the one at home._

_"Reuben....." a voice said that the golden furred experiment didn't know but he was scared._

_"H-Hello?_

_Who's there?" he asked it._

_Gentle laughter answered him as somebody appeared that made Reuben gasp in awe. A woman with long raven black hair and looked like Amore in her twenties appeared._

_"Who're you?_

_Why do you look like Amore?" Rebuen asked her confused._

_"Aloha Reuben._

_I am Nanla, Amore's mother." the woman answered him._

_"How do you know me?_

_We've never met before." he asked her._

_"I have been watching Amore since her father and I passed away but I'm so thankful she met you. Amore never had friends who understood her but you made her feel better and helped her with her life and helped her find an ohana._

_I need you to promise me something Rueben._

_That you will love and protect her with all your heart and soul._

_Do you promise?" she said._

_"Ibh I always will._

_She's something very special." Reuben told her._

_Amore's mother smiled at him._

_"Mahalo Rueben._

_Maybe one day we'll meet again." she said as everything vanished........_

_But then Reuben felt himself floating upwards as he heard beeping noises and Jumba's voice outside as he began to wake up....._


	16. Getting Better One Step at A Time

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here ya go Kitten630 here's the next chapter. Thanks to you and Stitch8000 for your great reviews. I'll be starting my 627 fic soon once this is wrapped up. I like the second movie but I love Stitch the movie because Rueben's in a lot compared to Leroy and Stitch. I hope you enjoy.**

"_What's going on out there?" _Reuben thought as the darkness began to life and his eyes opened as the loud beeps of the computer rang in his ears.

Jumba was surprised by that but smiled relieved.

Another miracle had happened and another member of his ohana was saved from being lost forever but Reuben was curious about the tears running from Jumba's eyes.

"Y-You're awake 625.

That...... is very good.

Everybody was worried for you especially Amore.

She was scared that you wouldn't survive but now hope has returned." he told him.

Reuben understood why his father had been crying.

"Daddy..... I- I never knew you cared about me or any of us like that.

We thought you didn't care about us but something's changed you.

Maybe Earth was your one true place with Lilo and the rest of us.

Can..... I go see Amore and the rest of our ohana?" Reuben told him coughing slightly.

"Noy for a while." Jumba answered.

"B-But why?

My molecules are okay now, right?" Rueben asked him.

"Your molecules may be back to normal but you also have a bad cold and it could spread to other experiments.

You stay in bed until it goes away." Jumba answered sadly as Reuben went upstairs to his room.

Right now he was feeling dizzy and unlike himself as orange mucus ran from his nostrils and his throat was sore and dry along with his stomach hurting and coughing a lot.

"_I hope Amore is okay along with the kids."_ he thought falling asleep.....

* * *

Jumba smiled as a blue experiment awoke in a container. It looked like Stitch but it had Lilo's brown eyes and slender like her but also fluffy. He knew how Lilo wanted a child but knew how hard things like that were for his experiments so he'd made a son for them using some of Lilo and Stitch's DNA so the child would have some of it's parent's traits.

But only Lilo knew about this and had been deciding how to tell her husband this.

But Amore was relieved seeing Rueben asleep in their bed.

Jumba had told her that he'd recovered and his molecules were stable again but he still wasn't well so it would be a good idea for her and Miko to stay away from her husband until he was better but she couldn't help it.

He looked so cute sleeping soundly.

"_I'm just so glad you're okay._

_When you were glitching, I was scared but now you'll be okay."_ she thought as she took off his shades.

He moaned in his sleep at that but she left the room.....

* * *

Miko and some of his friends were at the beach having fun but he felt worried about his father. Amore had tried to comfort him and Krista but now things were okay but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about his father and especially Krista. He knew he had to protect her because she was visually impaired and nervous around new people or experiments but couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Miko you okay?" Lilo asked him as his train of thought was broken by that.

"Y-Yeah Aunt Lilo.

Just worried for my Daddy.

I know he's a little better but he's still sick but I would be sad if anything happened to him or Krista.

I'm very worried about her." the emerald furred experiment admitted looking away.

"You're afraid she'll glitch like your Dad, right?" Lilo asked as he nodded.

"Ibh.

If she has sight problems like Daddy, then she'll probably glitch.

That would make me very sad if she did glitch." Miko replied.

She understood how Miko felt about that happening.

She remembered when it had happened to Stitch and she'd thought she was going to lose him but love had saved him and prevented her ohana being torn apart inside by sadness and could relate to how Miko was feeling.

"Don't worry Miko, Krista will be okay.

If you're not going to glitch, then she won't.

It was scary for you to see your father so sick like that and not himself.

I was the same when Uncle Stitch glitched." she answered as she saw him hug her as tears fell from his eyes letting out his feelings about what had happened.

* * *

Jumba smiled as his work was finished and soon Lilo would have the child she'd wanted for so long. But he still felt very sad about what had happened to Reuben because he'd been glitched but his molecules were okay now but still it hurt him inside as he remembered the fear and sadness that had raged in his heart like a storm when Stitch had been glitched and had nearly lost him but seeing Reuben go through that and in pain through it had broken his heart a little and there were tears welling up inside him that he'd been holding in.

_I know he and all my little experiments were created to destroy but they're my children and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to any of them. _

_I hope he'll be okay." _ he thought as he slammed a fist on the table as the tears fell from his eyes.

But he'd no idea Nani had been watching but she knew things were a little lo-lo right now but knew things would be okay as she entered the lab.

"Oh Bigger Girl..... I- I can explain!" Jumba said sadly wiping tears away.

"It's okay Jumba, I had a feeling you were upset over Reuben being glitched and worrying for him recovering right now. You have a good fatherly instinct because you care about all the experiments.

They're like children to you and right now you're worried but that happens sometimes when you're a parent.

At least Reuben's okay now, right?

I know you care even though you don't want to show it sometimes.

I knew that this was your one true place after all, to be part of our ohana." Nani said as Jumba broke the embrace.

"Bigger Girl is right.

But I need to make sure that Lilo's child won't glitch along with Krista because I don't want sadness to hurt my ohana.

Thanks for letting me vent." Jumba told her.

"It's okay.

It's part of being ohana." she said leaving the lab.......

* * *

Lilo was surprised as she entered Jumba's lab and saw the experiment that was her and Stitch's child.

"He's so cute, just like his father!" she said as Jumba looked proud at his work but saw worry in her hazel eyes.

"Lilo my child what's wrong?

You're thinking about what 626 will say when he finds out, right?" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah because we've always talked about having a child but to me it doesn't matter if it's experiment or human because we'll love it just the same." Lilo said looking into her son's deep, soulful brown eyes.

"Maybe you should tell him that.

I'm sure he'll understand." Jumba said as the little blue experiment was eating a piece of coconut cake which made Lilo smile.

"You're right Jumba, I will." she said as she left.....


	17. Bweing a Father is No Picnic

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers along with other Stitch fans.**

**I hope you like it. **

Stitch wondered what Lilo wanted to tell him.

He was in the kitchen drinking coffee but Nani smiled already knowing what Lilo was going to tell him.

"Lilo what going on?" he asked her.

"Follow me, okay?" she said as she went to the Big Red Battleship and led him into the lab but he gasped seeing the young blue experiment rolling around in a ball but stopped seeing him.

"I-Is it ours?

But how?" Stitch asked confused.

Jumba couldn't help laughing at that seeing the experiment was out of the bag.

"I created him using some of your and Lilo's DNA so he has some of your personal traits like your love for coconut cake or Lilo's love for Elvis music and the supernatural.

I've kept him a secret from ohana but I think we can tell them." he explained as Stitch saw his son hug him.

"Hi Daddy!" he said smiling, showing his teeth like his father did sometimes.

Lilo saw him laugh at that......

* * *

Reuben smiled playing the sax sitting in the hammock in the back yard while watching Miko and Krista playing in the pool and seeing Miko trying to teach his sister how to swim and surf. He was feeling a bit better than a week ago but hadn't returned to full strength yet so he still was resting but could eat sandwiches again, just not a lot because his stomach hadn't recovered yet but they were chicken soup ones.

Amore smiled seeing her husband relaxing and playing notes on the sax and watching her children play in the pool.

But she saw Stitch looking worried watching them.

She wondered what was wrong as she saw him sit on the hammock beside Rueben.

"Jeez cousin what's up with you?

You look like you went a few rounds with Leroy." he said as Stitch growled at that.

"Sorry just having some fun.

Let me guess, it's something to do with Lilo?" the golden furred experiment told him.

"Ibh Reuben but how're you good at being...... a father especially with Miko and Krista?" he asked him.

A smile crossed Reuben's face at that.

"Honey can we have some privacy please?" he told Amore.

She nodded as she went to see what the others were doing.

"So you're finally becoming a father huh?

Does Lilo know and is it experiment or human?" Reuben told him.

"Ibh Lilo knows.

It's an experiment.

Jumba made it from both mine and Lilo's DNA.

I'm.... worried about this father thing especially...... when Jumba wasn't so good at being father to us.

I don't want to screw it up." Stitch told him.

"Yeah I was like that myself when I first saw Miko because he was created with mt DNA but the fatherhood thing grew on me and I love it.

I don't think you'll screw it up if Lilo's the mother.

She's a good heart so it'll be okay.

Just keep it away from candy because I have a feeling it'll go berserk knowing you with coconut cake.

Does Lilo know your feelings about being a father?" Reuben told him.

"Naga Reuben.

I was too shocked to tell her but I..... do love the kid.

He has his father's looks after all." Stitch told him.

Reuben laughed at that but saw Nabu being chased by Nosy.

"Make sure your kid isn't like Nabu.

Leroy's kid is a serious pain in the patookie." he said as Stitch left to find Lilo.

* * *

Lilo was telling Amore about her and Stitch's child but the female experiment saw worry in her friend's hazel eyes.

"You okay?" she asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah sort of.

I think Stitch isn't too thrilled about being a father.

He was a little shocked when he saw Sukai.

I hope that it's just anxiety like whem Miko was worried about Krista." Lilo told her.

They had no idea Stitch had been listening to them.

He then entered the kitchen.

"Lilo..... I do want to be a father........ just I don't want to ruin him." Stitch said to her.

"Why do you say that for?

You're not gonna screw him up.

Besides you're great with Miko." Lilo told him.

"Ibh but how can I be a good father to Sukai when Jumba wasn't a good father to me and the other experiments?" Stitch answered.

Lilo understood now her husband's concern.

"You will be.

It won't be easy but you'll learn and you have the whole ohana for support along with Rueben.

I know we can do this.

Where is Sukai?" she reassured him seeing their child roll out of the cupboard looking for coconut cake.

"Like father, like son." Nani teased as they laughed.......


	18. Greatest Time of Year for Ohana

**Friends Are Always There For You**

**A/N Here it is, the last chapter in this fic but don't worry, that just means more is coming. I thank my two fave reviewers Kitten630 who's looking forward to my next Lilo and Stitch fic along with Stitch80000. You guys have been great. This chapyer is set a week before Christmas. I hope you enjoy/**

A few months had passed and it was Winter and nearly Christmas.

In Lilo's house, the ohana was excited especially Miko, Sukai and Krista because Lilo had explained to the young experiments about Christmas.

She watched as her husband along with Reuben were trytng to decorate the tree with Pleakley's help but he was also excited because it was his first Christmas with an ohana.

"Hey I was gonna do that cousin!" Reuben said as Stitch put the star on the tree.

"Sorry Reuben." Stitch replied but noticed it was snowing outside and smiled seeing both his and Reuben's kids transfixed by the snow.

"Daddy...... can we go outside?" Krista asked Reuben as a smile was on his face.

"Ibh!

Go ahead.

Mommy, Uncle Stitch and I have a few things to do." Reuben replied as they were about to go outside with Alana and Lana.

"You forgot this my little ones." Jumba said bringing out a sled with rocket boosters on the sides.

"Mahalo Uncle Jumba.

Let's go outside!" Lana yelled as they ran outside.

"Jumba can you and Pleakley look after the kids?

We're going Christmas shopping and we don't want the magic soiled for them.

We'll be back later.

No blowing up anything or the oven while we're gone and make sure the kids are safe playing out there, okay/" Lilo told her uncle.

"Don't worry big girl they'll be fine." Jumba told her as she, Nani, Stitch, Reuben and Amore left the house..

* * *

Miko laughed as Sukai was throwing snowballs at him and Krista but being careful.

"Sukai....... stop for a minute okay?

Besides let's make a fort." the emerald furred experiment said as Lana and Alana agreed.

"Sukai what're you doing?" Krista asked softly seeing him eat some snow but spat it out.

"Ew!

Snow not ice cream!" the blue furred young experiment said as his friends laughed at that.

But their fun was grounded to a stop hearing Leroy and Nabu.

"Oh man!

Why does he have to choose the one day we're having tons of fun to ruin it by coming here?" Lana told them as they agreed.

But Nabu wasn't allowed to set one foot outside the house while Miko and the others were playing because Jumba and Pleakley didn't want a fight going on.

But after Leroy left, Nabu snuck outside and started throwing snowballs which hit Lana.

"You guys losers!" he said laughing hysterically as Miko growled.

"Sukai are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked his friend along with Lana and Alana and Krista.

"Ibh!" he yelled as he along with Miko, Alana and Lana gathered up snow and made snowballs.

"Eat snow!" Sukai yelled laughing hysterically like his father when having coconut cake.....

* * *

Jumba was in the kitchen with Pleakley as he was making cookies and egg nog and cocoa.

He'd never gotten the idea of Christmas but chuckled softly after what happened last year with Topper but maybe he could grow to like it if his ohana loved it so much and he was working on presents in his lab but heard the phone ring.

"Aloha." he said.

"_Hey Jumba it's Amore._

_We're finished here so we're heading home._

_How're the kids?_

_They're not hurt or in trouble, are they?"_ the golden furred experiment asked on the other line.

"Naga they're fine.

They're still playing outside." Jumba answered.

"_Oh that's good._

_We'll be home in a few minutes._

_Aloha."_ she said as he hung up but heard Pleakley gasp.

But the former evil genius couldn't help but laugh at what was happening outside.

Nabu was tied up and some of his red fur was covered in snow from the fight.

"Should we call them in?" Pleakley asked him.

"Naga let them sort this out themselves." Jumba answered.....

* * *

"Let me go, Let me go!

I hate this game and the snow!" the young red furred experiment said with tears in his eyes.

"Naga!

Not until you tell us why you do mean things to us and nearly wreck fort and push Krista in pool!" Miko heard Sukai say.

"Because Nabu has to make Daddy proud of him by doing bad stuff.

I..... want to be good but in my father's eyes that's not good enough.

He wants me to cause mayhem but I don't." Nabu explained as a tear fell from his eye.

"Sukai let him go.

He's telling the trurh." Miko said as Sukai untied him.

"Time to come in!" Amore called as the young experiments ran inside laughing...

Jumba was surprised after Miko explained to him, his Uncle Stitch and his parents what had happened with Nabu.

"Wow so trying to impress Leroy made him a brat.

I need to speak to a certain experiment." Jumba said leaving the house......

Miko saw fear in Nabu's eyes at that as they drank cocoa.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jumba will sort things out.

I know it." Miko reassured him.

* * *

Leroy growled listening to Jumba telling him about why Nabu had been nasty and bad towards his young cousins but didn't really care about Nabu. He'd wanted a son like him who would make him proud but had been disappointed by Nabu.

"Go ahead take Nabu if you want.

He's nothing but a disappointment to me." Leroy told him.

Jumba was disappointed that Leroy felt that way about his own son.

"I feel sorry for you Leroy." he said leaving.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Christmas Eve was finally here. Everybody in the ohana was excited especially the young experiments and they were behaving even Nabu in case Santa didn't bring them presents. But Nani saw sadness in Jumba's eyes and wondered what was wrong but Stitch had a feeling it was to do with his talk with Leroy.

"As usual Stitch is right.

Leroy barely cares about Nabu.

In his eyes, he's a mistake, a disappointment which is sad.

I don't know what to do about Nabu." Jumba told her softly.

"He could stay with us if he promised to behave." Lilo told him.

Pleakley nodded in agreement.

Reuben watched as the clock struck nine in the evening and saw Krista yawn along with Miko.

"I think it's bed time guys." he told them as Amore agreed.

"I-I'm not.... even tired." Miko yawned falling asleep as Rueben laughed.

He picked up his son gently and began to go upstairs with Amore behind him with Krista.

Lilo smiled seeing Stitch pick Sukai up gently too to get him to bed too.

She knew that tomorrow would be very exciting indeed as she saw her husband come back downstairs a few minutes later with Amore.

"Where's Rueben?" Lilo asked him.

"Asleep with Saxxy." Stitch answered as he helped them get things ready.

He then went to bed with Lilo at two in the morning.

Amore was asleep on the couch.

* * *

Miko woke up early in the morning along with Sukai.

They realised it was Christmas morning and were excited and jumping on their beds quietly as not to wake Krista up along with having a pillow fight.

A few hours later Reuben heard them run downstairs and into the living room. He could tell they had been up for long and smiled at their energy as they were shaking presents to try and see what was inside but saw stockings with their names on them and opened them as candy spilled out along with small toys and other things which would keep them quiet until the rest of the ohana woke up. He was drinking an eggnog latte he'd made using a recipe Nani.

He then saw the rest of the ohana go into the living room to open presents which had the young experiments very excited especially Uncle Jumba's presents.

Reuben was a little worried the hover cars.

"Don't worry they're safe.

Lilo and I used them all the time when we were kids." Stitch said as Sukai accidentally went outside in his red one for a while.

"Mahalo guys.

Merry Christmas." they said as they opened presents but Nani was making breakfast with Pleakley and Reuben's help in the sandwich area. Only Nabu looked a little sad as he saw them together as Jumba approached him.

The young red furred experiment was holding a stuffed doll that was similiar to Scrump.

"My Daddy doesn't want me, does he?

I'm ohanaless, right?" Nabu said as Jumba felt his heart was going to shatter like a mirror into pieces.

"Naga true about being ohanaless.

Lilo and I decided that you should join our ohana but only if you don't annoy or bully anybody ever again.

Is that a deal little one?" he told Nabu.

"Ibh!

Mahalo Jumba." he said clutching his stuffed friend and going outside....

* * *

Lilo smiled setting the table for dinner as most of the ohana were outside playing in the snow but noticed Nosy was in the kitchen along with Sukai. She saw her son looking at the turkey but more at the dessert of Christmas pudding and coconut cake along with pie and other desserts.

"Nice try guys.

You have to wait like everybody else." she told him as Sukai pouted along with Nosy.

"Aww man I want fruitcake so badly, you wouldn't know how!" Nosy pouted as they left the kitchen.

Rueben was having a snowball fight with his family of Amore, Miko and Krista and Stitch was surprised to see his cousin enjoying such physical activity as this but watched as Sukai tackled him playfully as they landed in the snow.

Stitch laughed at that as they heard Nani call them.

"Alright chow time!

My favourite time of day!" Rueben said as they went inside.

Jumba smiled seeing how much Rueben was putting on his plate along with Amore.

"Honey..... are you sure you're going to eat that?

We talked about not eating so much, remember?" Amore told her husband.

"Yeah, yeah but that's what makes me cute." he answered drinking egg nog mixed with cocoa which grossed everybody out but he enjoyed as loud belches erupted from his mouth.

"Rueben!" Nani scolded as the young experiments laughed along with the rest of the ohana.

"Sorry." Reuben told her.

* * *

But later that night he smiled watching Miko and Krista fall asleep in their bed and smiled yawning himself.

Today had worn him out as well but it had been a good day.

He then entered his and Amore's room as Amore was reading.

"Aloha honey.

Are the kids okay?" Amore asked him.

"Ibh.

I..... was thinking of maybe staying here because I was thinking of us moving to Gantu's ship but that would be too dangerous seeing the kids would be with us and who knows what could happen when you're in the Galatic Armada.

But I never figured I would have this, a home, an ohana and you and the kids.

Before I thought I was alone and that hurt until you came along.

It's something I think about a lot which I'm thankful for." he said yawning.

"You do?" Amore asked him.

"Yeah if you hadn't found Miko that night in the forest, we wouldn't have met but I'm glad we did and now we found our one true place with those we care about and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Reuben told her.

"Not even a BLT for it?" Amore teased.

"Naga not even for that." he said kissing her.

"I'm glad too." she said kissing him.

They weren't sure what adventures lay in the future but knew they could face them as ohana.


End file.
